Aldéran 16 : L'héritage de Saharya
by iloveharlock
Summary: Maji s'en prend à la Colonie Sylvidre. Sylvarande pourrait finir par être sa victime, mais elle peut compter sur Aldéran et aussi sur un pirate pour la défendre. Mais qui défendra Aldéran de son mystérieux agresseur, si proche peut-être ?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Maetel, Warius, Doc, les marins de l'Arcadia et les militaires du Karyu, l'équipage du Big One, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian et son Metal Bloody Saloon appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen à qui je les emprunte, avec son autorisation, le temps de quelques clins d'œil.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

Bien que ne buvant que de l'eau, Sylvarande aimait l'atmosphère particulière du cellier.

Elle venait à peine d'y entrer que murs et sols tremblèrent, le plafond se fissurant mais tenant bon.

Après d'interminables instants de terreur absolue, redoutant avec raison un attentat contre elle, elle sortit néanmoins prudemment, remontant l'escalier.

Les couloirs étaient envahis de poussière, des gravats jonchaient le sol et des débris se détachaient du plafond et certains murs étaient éventrés, les portes arrachées en autant d'obstacles !

Mais la panique atteignit son paroxysme quand elle déboucha dans la salle principale du bar ravagé, à la vue des corps inanimés et ensanglantés.

* * *

><p>- Papa et toi avez eu beaucoup de chance ! Contusions, brûlures, muscles froissés mais rien de grave, fit Skyrone.<p>

- Va dire ça à Ban et à Lense ! siffla Aldéran.

- Je suis au courant, assura son aîné en s'assombrissant. Mais il n'y a rien de plus à faire. Ton Doc est aux mains d'autres médecins et Ayvi et toi savez quels soins vous avez à prodiguer à Lense.

- Il n'empêche que toute cette histoire est un échec sur toute la ligne… reprit Aldéran. _La Bannière_n'est plus que ruines, Ban est grièvement blessé ainsi qu'un autre Marin et Maji est dans la nature ! Heureusement qu'il n'a pas songé à revenir sur les lieux de son crime, s'en prendre à Sylvarande, avant que papa et moi ne nous réveillions à l'hôpital…

- Bref, vous avez, tous, eu beaucoup de chance, insista Skyrone.

- Ce n'est pas faux, convint enfin son cadet. Ca ne valait quand même pas une semaine d'arrêt médical, je m'ennuie comme un rat mort en l'absence d'Ayvi et des gamins !

- Ca, ce n'est vraiment pas grave, temporisa encore Skyrone. Tu dois te reposer un maximum, tu n'as pas bonne mine…

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- Celui qui ignore qu'il n'a évité que de peu de devoir porter un dentier complet avant l'heure, c'est le médecin qui voulait garder papa une journée de plus que moi, en invoquant son âge ! Ce qui fait que papa a cavalé de là encore plus sec !

- Où l'_Arcadia_est-il parti ?

- Je pense que papa va tenter de retrouver Maji. Autant pour lui passer plus qu'un savon que pour l'empêcher de faire d'autres dégâts.

Skyrone rapporta deux tasses de café.

- Il est certain que Maji a quitté la planète ? Sylvarande ne risque plus rien en ce cas ?

- Si seulement on savait où elle est, soupira Aldéran. Les Urgentistes ont dit qu'ils avaient vu une personne correspondant à son signalement s'occupant des blessés à leur arrivée et qui s'est sauvée juste après.

- Tu vas chercher à la retrouver, d'ici la fin de ton congé forcé ?

- Sans indices, ça risque d'être ardu. Et je ne la connais pas suffisamment bien que pour tenter de la profiler et d'avoir une idée du refuge qu'elle a pu se trouver… Et puis, même si physiquement ça va dans l'ensemble, d'avoir l'estomac sens dessus dessous ne me permet pas de passer au volant à chercher à l'aveuglette sans m'arrêter pour vomir toutes les deux heures…

- Tu devrais retourner te faire examiner.

Aldéran secoua négativement la tête.

- Ca passera. Cela n'a rien de bien surprenant après m'être pris une des chaises balayées par le souffle de l'explosion dans le ventre. Mais rien que des hématomes selon le diagnostic des Urgentistes. En réalité, le comptoir du bar nous a protégés, papa et moi, alors qu'entre ledit comptoir et ses rangées de bouteilles, ça a créé un véritable appel d'air qui a dirigé droit sur Ban tous les débris, le criblant !

- Alors, que vas-tu faire d'ici ta fin d'arrêt maladie ?

- Tourner en rond… Quoi d'autre ?

- Je crains que tu ne sois plein d'idées, et je ne peux rester à te surveiller pour que tu ne fasses pas une connerie ! Tiens-toi tranquille, Aldie, tu en as vraiment besoin !

- Non, pas tant que ça. Je prépare à nouveau des pancakes pour un second service de petit déjeuner ?

- Avec plaisir !

Les deux frères retournèrent vers la cuisine tandis qu'Aldéran se remettait aux fourneaux.

Et, de fait, quand Skyrone eut quitté l'appartement, son cadet prit son téléphone.

**2.**

Toujours en arrêt maladie, Aldéran s'était rendu au siège de _Skendromme Industry_.

- Ma petite maman, fit-il tandis que Karémyne le serra, sans trop aller au bout de son étreinte pour ne pas lui faire mal.

- Mon grand chéri, sourit-elle en lui proposant un siège dans le coin salon de son bureau. Tu es encore bien pâle !

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, rit le jeune homme. Sky m'a gonflé avec ça tout le temps du petit déjeuner.

- Et il a eu bien raison. Mais avec une bourrique telle que toi, on perd son temps à vouloir te faire prendre conscience d'une évidence !

Si Karémyne souriait, ses prunelles bleu marine demeuraient soucieuses, et pas uniquement pour son souci envers son fils.

- Si j'avais pu seulement avoir idée de ce que ce Maji pouvait être capable de faire… Dire que des mois durant il a circulé ici librement. Je crains qu'en lui donnant accès à nos entrepôts, cela ne lui ait fourni le matériel nécessaire pour finir la navette intergalactique avec laquelle il a fui, que cela ne lui ait permis d'en perfectionner les systèmes de sécurité et d'invisibilité ! Je suis désolée, Aldie !

- Il ne faut pas. Comme tu le dis : tu ne pouvais pas savoir, aucun de nous n'imaginais… Mais son comportement récent avait tellement changé, ce qu'il a fait ne relevait pas vraiment du coup de folie. Il y a vraiment quelque chose d'anormal.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, grinça Karémyne.

- Je l'ai vu parler tout seul… Ou plutôt se comporter comme s'il avait un véritable dialogue avec une autre personne, sauf qu'il n'avait pas d'interlocuteur ! poursuivit Aldéran. Jamais au cours de toutes ces années, il ne s'est comporté ainsi. Il a dû se passer quelque chose !

- Sincèrement, Aldie, je me contrefiche de ce qui a pu et peut encore se passer dans la tête de Maji, siffla quasi férocement sa mère. Il a manqué tuer ton père et toi, je ne veux plus jamais l'avoir devant moi !

- Mais non, pas tant que cela, temporisa encore le jeune homme. Et tu me connais, ma petite maman, je déteste ne pas comprendre ! J'ai dès lors hâte que papa remette la main sur lui !

- Moi aussi, fit encore Karémyne, pour de toutes autres raisons ! Maintenant, tu avais quelque chose de particulier à me dire que tu es passé ?

- Juste te prévenir que je reprends le boulot après-demain. J'ai obtenu l'accord de ma hiérarchie. Je dois juste passer un contrôle médical au SIGiP.

Et sa mère fit un bond dans son fauteuil.

* * *

><p>En video-conférence, Aldéran avait discuté avec son épouse et l'aîné de ses fils, Alyénor gazouillant dans les bras de sa mère.<p>

- Décidément, quand je ne suis pas là pour te surveiller, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête !

- Je vais bien et j'en ai assez de tourner en rond ici.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas aller sur le terrain ? s'inquiéta Ayvanère.

- Ce n'est pas prévu, en effet.

- Comme si tu allais t'en tenir à ce qui est convenu, grommela sombrement la jeune femme. Tu n'as pas intérêt à ce qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, sinon je viens t'achever !

Il éclata de rire, ce qui lui tira quelques douleurs dans le ventre que marquaient de larges et colorées ecchymoses.

- Je vous attends avec impatience.

- Nous revenons de la plage fin de la semaine prochaine. Tu nous manques.

- Et vous donc !


	2. Chapter 2

**3****.**

Aldéran arrêta son tout-terrain grenat sur l'un des trois emplacements de parking qui lui étaient réservés au sous-sol 1 de la Tour d'Ivoire où l'AL-99 avait ses bureaux, en ce compris le Commissariat de la Zone de Police.

Plutôt réjoui, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et s'arrêta à l'étage où les Unités d'Intervention étaient regroupées sur un gigantesque plateau.

Les membres des Unités Anaconda et Léviathan sursautèrent à la vue de celui qui les emmenait régulièrement sur le terrain.

- Colonel… Aldéran, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étrangla Soreyn en lui servant machinalement une tasse de café avec double dose de sucre..

- Merci pour l'accueil, sourit Aldéran. Enfin, je te comprends : la récréation est finie ! Jarvyl vous pourrez venir à mon bureau d'ici une heure ?

- Bien sûr… Mais, vous aviez encore bien pour trois jours d'arrêt ?

- Pour une fois, le contrôle médical a été dans le sens de mon caprice et m'a déclaré apte. Je préfère être ici qu'à me morfondre à l'appart !

- Si vous êtes suffisamment remis, fit le leader de l'Unité Léviathan. Votre chienne ?

- Lense demeure chez le vétérinaire jusqu'au retour de ma femme. Nous devons être deux pour les soins que nous aurons à lui prodiguer.

- Et comment tu te sens ? insista encore Soreyn.

- Barbouillé, marmonna Aldéran avant de se diriger vers son bureau sans avoir touché à sa tasse de café.

Jetant un coup d'œil à ses équipiers, Soreyn comprit qu'eux aussi ils n'avaient pas apprécié la mine de papier mâché de leur Colonel ainsi que ses joues trop pâles.

* * *

><p>Une heure après l'arrivée de son Colonel, Jarvyl s'était présenté à son bureau.<p>

- Asseyez-vous, Jarvyl. Pas de soucis particuliers avec l'AL-99 ?

- J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me désigniez pour m'en charger durant votre convalescence…

- Au vu des dossiers, c'est vous qui connaissiez le mieux l'ancien GD-12. Et j'ai constaté que vous aviez une bonne vue d'ensemble de l'organigramme de l'ex AZ-37. Et vous aviez également rapidement assimilé mes nouvelles dispositions ici. Vous étiez donc le plus qualifié pour l'expédition des affaires courantes, avec mes secrétaires et l'aide de Soreyn. Je viens de constater en faisant la mise à jour que ma confiance était bien placée.

- J'ai fait de mon mieux. Je reconnais que c'est d'initiative que je me suis intéressé par le passé au fonctionnement du GD-12. Le Colonel Kendeler ne déléguait jamais rien et lors de ses rares absences, il demandait que l'on place quelqu'un d'extérieur pour les affaires courantes.

- Je ne suis pas Kendeler, susurra le jeune homme. Merci d'avoir accepté la charge.

- A votre service, Colonel… Heu, vous n'allez pas retourner directement sur le terrain ?

- Oui, si je puis l'éviter.

* * *

><p>Finissant tôt, Aldéran quitta l'AL-99 sans, effectivement avoir pris la tête d'une de ses Unités préférées.<p>

Sa mère l'ayant invité à passer la nuit à sa villa, il avait quitté les avenues de la galactopole pour rejoindre la Banlieue Ouest.

- Finalement, je me trompais. Tu as peut-être une petite mine, mais pas autant que je ne l'avais redouté !

- Je constate que tout le monde est d'un optimisme confondant me concernant, rit-il. Des nouvelles de papa ? questionna-t-il.

- Il vient d'arriver à un des _Metal Bloody Saloon_ de Bob. Il en ramènera, en plus de son chargement habituel, de quoi remplacer les caisses de red bourbon dont Sky l'a dépanné l'autre jour. Il n'a rien signalé de plus. Ah si, il a transmis le signalement de Maji à Warius, ainsi que les images prises par le satellite de Vols lorsque sa navette est partie sans autorisation de son hangar, au cas où !

- Oui, autant mettre un maximum de chances de notre côté, approuva le jeune homme alors qu'elle avait rempli deux verres de limonade. Au fait, on dirait que toi aussi tu as quitté ton bureau à une heure décente ? !

- Je tenais à passer du temps avec toi, sourit-elle.

- Ca me fait plaisir.

- Mais si tu veux aller te reposer un peu avant qu'on n'entame la soirée, vas-y !

- Oui, je vais faire ça, approuva-t-il. Me remettre dans le bain de l'AL-99 a été un peu plus éprouvant que je ne l'imaginais moi aussi !

Du regard, Karémyne suivit tendrement la silhouette qui quittait le salon pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

**4.**

L'alerte retentit alors qu'Aldéran venait de consulter sa montre, sur le point de mettre son ordinateur en veille avant de prendre sa pause de midi.

- Un Code 8 ! Misère… Faudra que je change aussi à l'avenir le fait que les Unités de garde ne soient que, façon de parler, un « second choix », et je ne peux risquer ces jeunes sans assez d'expérience sur une Intervention de ce genre ! Enfin, j'ai peut-être une chance que… grommela-t-il en se précipitant hors de son bureau.

Depuis la balustrade menant de ses bureaux à l'ascenseur transparent en forme d'obus, il siffla entre ses dents, attirant entre autres l'attention de Jarvyl Ouzer.

Dans le Van d'Intervention de l'Unité Léviathan, son leader observait son Colonel du coin de l'œil, pas du tout rassuré – pour la première fois – par sa présence.

Aldéran avait eu beau assurer depuis la veille, même si les pansements étaient dissimulés sous les vêtements, il n'avait pas pu dissimuler un instant la raideur de sa démarche et de ses membres ainsi que ses régulières chutes de tension quand il se levait trop brusquement.

Aussi qu'il soit de l'Intervention n'était qu'un élément préoccupant de plus pour Jarvyl, et pourtant, sans lui l'Unité n'aurait pu partir depuis que la hiérarchie des Polices avait ajouté le Code 8 à l'échelle du danger de la situation quand chaque cible était potentiellement aussi menaçante que l'ensemble de la bande !

- Inutile de vous triturer les méninges, Jarvyl, je ne quitterai pas le Van, jeta soudain son Colonel. Je suis là pour la responsabilité administrative, mais croyez-bien que je suis conscient de ne pas être très performant sur le terrain !

- Merci, Aldéran.

* * *

><p>Sur l'un des écrans qui lui renvoyait les images des extérieurs immédiats du Van, l'Unité dispersée sur la scène d'Intervention, Aldéran aperçut soudain un des membres de la bande qui tabassait les clochards des quais du Port qui s'approchait, avec l'envie visible d'opérer un van-jacking !<p>

Le jeune homme se leva, ayant ouvert l'étui de son arme de service, ne pouvant que défendre bec et ongle le véhicule de son Unité !

Soit Aldéran avait sous-estimé la rapidité de son adversaire, soit il était vraiment en mauvaise condition physique, mais face à la batte maniée avec dextérité par son adversaire, mais on lui avait fait sauter son arme des mains dès qu'il était sorti, quasi !

Et devant les moulinets furieux de l'agresseur, Aldéran regretta dans la précipitation d'avoir omis d'enfiler son casque à visière de protection.

- Dégage de ma route, saleté de rouquin ! rugit son ennemi en portant une nouvelle attaque.

Aldéran s'était écarté, mais pas assez rapidement et le bout de la batte l'atteignit au ventre, lui coupant le souffle, incapable de se protéger de la frappe suivante qui entendait bien lui défoncer le crâne.

Le tir de Jarvyl se logea dans l'épaule de l'amateur de base-ball qui lâcha sa batte.

- Pas de mal, Colonel ? s'enquit le premier qui était parti à la poursuite du fuyard et, une fois encore, était survenu juste à temps.

- Non, ça va, maintenant, assura Aldéran, la respiration encore pénible.

L'Unité regroupée, la situation maîtrisée, le Van s'apprêtait à repartir vers l'AL-99 pour le débriefing, chacun rangeant son matériel et rassemblant ses idées.

Pour sa part, encore à l'extérieur, adossé à la paroi du long véhicule, Aldéran se sentait à nouveau la poitrine oppressée alors qu'il lui semblait que ses entrailles se tordaient douloureusement, le forçant à se plier en deux.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? entendit-il Jarvyl lui demander.

Il aurait bien aimé lui répondre, que non, mais ses forces l'abandonnaient alors que tout devenait flou, puis noir.

* * *

><p>Aldéran descendait de la table d'examens quand Skyrone entra dans la salle des Urgences.<p>

- Où est le médecin ? jeta ce dernier en examinant rapidement la pièce de soins et n'y voyant que son cadet qui finissait de se rhabiller.

- Il va revenir avec les résultats des analyses. Il n'était pas utile de te déplacer… Qui t'a prévenu ? Si je devais t'appeler à chaque fois qu'il m'arrive des peccadilles sur le terrain, tu serais aux Urgences à temps plein ! ?

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, grogna Skyrone. Depuis tous ces jours que je te le répète… Quant à ma présence, elle n'a vraiment rien de surprenant : je reçois automatiquement une alerte quand quelque chose de médical t'arrive.

- Tu me surveilles ? Sympa de me l'apprendre, depuis le temps que ça doit durer ! grinça son cadet.

- Passons. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Il n'est pas du tout normal que tu tournes de l'œil sur le terrain ! Je t'avais dit que tu reprenais trop tôt ! Quand donc écouteras-tu la voix de la raison, de ta famille ? Tu as été imprudent au possible, Aldie !

* * *

><p>- Oui, possible, admit son cadet d'une voix blanche, se sentant encore faiblir.<p>

- Ce début d'après-midi ? Rien de particulier, Pr Skendromme, l'Intervention s'est plutôt bien passée… Ah si, Aldie s'est pris un petit coup de batte dans le ventre, mais il s'est rapidement relevé. C'est important ?

La communication finie, Soreyn reposa le téléphone près de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? jeta Jarvyl qui comme les autres policiers autour de lui, et pas uniquement sur le plateau, s'inquiétaient pour leur Colonel.

- Ils viennent d'amener Aldéran au bloc opératoire pour une intervention en urgence : importantes hémorragies internes au niveau de l'abdomen…


	3. Chapter 3

**5****.**

- Pourquoi j'ai la sensation que je me suis pris une seconde fois le plafond de _La Bannière de la Liberté_ sur la tête ? murmura Aldéran.

- Sans doute parce qu'il y a de ça, répondit Skyrone alors que son cadet se réveillait après l'opération. Comment tu te sens ?

- Mal… J'ai l'impression d'avoir les entrailles en feu !

- Les hématomes dissimulaient une vilaine déchirure, musculaire, et une autre au niveau de la paroi de ton estomac même si celle-là a été accentuée par le coup de batte de tout à l'heure. Tout a été réparé mais tu l'as échappé belle. Tu as les tripes bien abîmées, rien d'étonnant à ce que les calmants n'apaisent pas la totalité des douleurs.

Skyrone tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre.

- Il va bien, maman ! fit-il à l'adresse de Karémyne qui venait d'arriver, suivie par une femme aux cheveux gris et un infirmier.

- Je voudrais m'entretenir avec mon patient, déclara la Chirurgienne qui avait opéré Aldéran.

Skyrone entraîna sa mère à l'autre bout de la pièce alors qu'on tirait un rideau autour du lit de son cadet pour l'entretien et quelques soins.

* * *

><p>- Sky… ?<p>

- Tu en as mis du temps, murmura ce dernier sur un ton de reproche.

- Je vais changer mes dispositions. Lors d'un conseil d'administration on ne peut me déranger que pour une question de vie ou de mort – la seule fois où ce fut le cas c'est lors du décès de ton grand-père. Là, mon secrétaire n'a pas estimé utile de… Je lui ai déjà frotté les oreilles : il s'agissait d'un de mes enfants ! Ton frère va vraiment mieux ?

- On l'a opéré, tout remis en état. Je peux t'assurer que cette Chirurgienne a soigneusement passé en revue tout ce que les traumatismes des hématomes dissimulaient depuis tous ces jours, d'où la longueur de l'intervention. Il va rapidement se remettre, et je peux t'assurer que cette fois, il se tiendra tranquille le temps de vraiment finir sa convalescence !

- Je compte sur toi, Sky…

- … Et il va me mettre son poing sur la figure !

- Possible, admit Karémyne à l'adresse de son fils aîné. Mais tu es le seul qu'il tolérera à le bousculer, et capable d'estimer vraiment son état. Bien que maintenant, je pense que cette mésaventure va le convaincre de se conformer aux prescriptions médicales et de repos… Tu ris, Sky ?

- Maman, Aldéran est le fils de notre père, il ne se rendra jamais à la voix de la raison !

- Ce n'est pas fini de comploter et de parler dans le dos de quelqu'un qui ne peut se défendre ! lança Aldéran depuis son lit alors que la Chirurgienne quittait la chambre pour poursuivre ses visites.

- Toi, sans défense ? ricana Skyrone en revenant auprès de son cadet, passant la main dans les longues mèches d'un roux incandescent. Même dans le coma, je pense que tu serais capable de m'en coller une… Comme tu as peut-être dû le rêver après notre accident de voiture ?

- J'ai déliré à fond. Mais tu n'étais pas là, Sky, soupira Aldéran. Dans ces cauchemars commandé par l'allié d'Ismal, je pleurais ta mort tout en commettant les pires crimes envers même ceux que dans la réalité j'appréciais le plus et pour lesquels j'étais prêt à sacrifier ma vie… Je suis d'ailleurs toujours prêt à m'interposer – enfin, quand je tiendrai sur mes jambes ! – et je sais à présent qu'il m'est impossible de poser les actes irréparables des rêves de mon coma… Reste près de moi, Sky, tu es tellement important pour moi, le plus solide pilier de ma vie… Je compte tant sur toi…

- Fais-le autant que de nécessaire, sourit Skyrone en lui étreignant doucement l'épaule. Je suis ton grand frère et, parfois, je peux vraiment veiller sur toi et te protéger !

- Merci, Sky, balbutia Aldéran en se rendormant, bien plus éprouvé par le choc opératoire qu'il n'en avait lui-même conscience.

- Sky… ? glissa Karémyne.

- Aldie a besoin de récupérer, grand besoin de sommeil. Laissons-le dans la tranquillité. Ce seront de rares moments, depuis cette explosion, et ce qui l'attend !

Karémyne fronça les sourcils.

- Comment le sais-tu, mon grand chéri ?

- Je le sens, dans mon âme… Et ça va faire beaucoup de mal à Aldie et à notre père…

- Par les dieux… s'épouvanta Karémyne. Dire que je pensais que seul l'univers de ton père m'affolait, depuis le jour de son crash dans le parc… Mais vu ses ascendances, ce qui attend Aldie… J'aimerais tant être véritablement sa mère biologique… J'aurais au moins pu lui épargner ces épreuves alors que là je ne peux même pas le protéger de lui-même… et moi aussi je sens qu'il courra sous peu retrouver cette Saharya…

- Bienvenue au club, maman, marmonna avec désespoir Skyrone.

**6.**

Bien qu'elle n'en soit plus à ses débuts de fréquenter celui qui était devenu son mari, Ayvanère était demeurée abasourdie de ce qui s'était passé en un peu plus d'une semaine !

- Dire qu'il a suffit que je tourne les talons pour que tout cela te tombe dessus !

- C'est le cas de le dire, surtout concernant l'explosion, gloussa Aldéran qui avait apprécié retrouvé la jeune femme et leurs fils, et ce en dépit d'une persistante migraine et de tout son corps douloureux. Ce ne sera bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Les enfants sous la garde des Nounous, Skyrone avait rejoint l'appartement de son cadet, juste après rejoint par leur mère.

La soirée promettait dès lors d'être agréable et tous étaient de bonne humeur.

* * *

><p>De façon naturelle, au fil des divers sujets, on en était arrivé à évoquer les souvenirs d'enfance des deux frères.<p>

Karémyne éclata de rire, presque pliée en deux dans son fauteuil, heureuse d'avoir une partie des êtres qui lui étaient les plus chers autour d'elle.

- Et il y avait la tonte des pelouses ! jeta-t-elle.

- Comment cela ? questionna sa belle-fille ravie par ces évocations de la tendre jeunesse de son époux.

Karémyne éclata de rire.

- Quand je sentais ces deux terreurs trop oisives, je les faisais rejoindre le Corps des Jardiniers, expliqua-t-elle. Ca les fatiguait et ça semblait leur donner l'impression de mériter une petite partie de leur argent de poche. Et tout leur caractère éclatait dans leur façon de faire. Il fallait prévenir Sky un jour à l'avance afin qu'il planifie soigneusement la façon dont il allait procéder, analysant le terrain, le découpant pour savoir exactement comment il allait se déplacer – ça lui prenait toute la nuit ! Foin de tout ça pour Aldie : on le trouvait, on lui demandait de s'occuper des pelouses et il courait sauter sur la tondeuse, se mettait au volant en poussant son cri de guerre et enfonçait l'accélérateur !

- Et ça ne m'étonne même pas ! pouffa Ayvanère. Un cri de guerre, vraiment ?

Aldéran rejeta la tête en arrière et eut une sorte de hululement rauque avant de se glisser contre son frère en riant aux éclats tandis que Skyrone fourrageait dans sa crinière pour la lui ébouriffer.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment que deux gamins attardés, décrétèrent Karémyne et Ayvanère. Vous êtes capables de vous chamailler comme si vous aviez encore cinq ans !

- Mais bien sûr ! firent les deux frères d'une seule voix. Notre dernière bataille d'oreillers ne remonte qu'à quelques semaines !

- Vous êtes impossibles…

Mais Ayvanère et sa belle-mère n'avaient pas perdu le sourire, ne songeant qu'au bonheur qu'ils soient réunis et heureux !


	4. Chapter 4

**7****.**

Le sourcil du Capitaine de l'_Arcadia_se fronça de souci.

- Et maintenant, c'est certain que tu vas mieux ? Si moi aussi j'avais pu me douter…

Aldéran esquissa un sourire.

- Mais toi, papa, tu es indestructible ! Même si l'_Arcadia _était réduit en miettes, tu t'en sortirais – cela s'est d'ailleurs déjà produit !

- Et je n'en ai réchappé que par la part non-humaine de Saharya en toi…

- On a fini par bien se compléter ! J'aime ça !

- Moi pas, grinça le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Comme si tu n'étais pas suffisamment exposé au danger avec ton activité professionnelle. T'avoir imposé les menaces de la mer d'étoiles – qu'il s'agisse de celles de mon passé ou non – était une charge supplémentaire qu'il ne t'était pas nécessaire d'endurer.

- Cela s'est produit, à notre corps défendant à tous les deux. Et je dois faire avec… fit doucement Aldéran. Tu dois l'accepter, papa, tout comme j'affronte ces adversités. Mais passons sur ces détails…

- Ce ne sont pas des détails pour moi ! Et je…

- As-tu une trace de Maji ? le coupa le jeune homme.

- Aucune. Si seulement j'avais idée de ses projets. En fait, je pensais qu'il poursuivrait la traque de Sylvarande, mais il a fui… Et même à un touriste de l'espace comme toi, je n'ai pas à t'informer du fait qu'il est infini !

- Oui, je suis au courant… Papa, tu y as forcément pensé !

- Il ne ferait pas ça…

- Si : la Colonie sylvidre sur Terra IV… La bombe à _La Bannière de la Liberté_n'était qu'un échauffement pour lui. Je suis sûr qu'il est parti avec tout un arsenal ! Et que je l'aie surpris à parler tout seul n'est que signe de sa folie, sa haine des sylvidres s'est développée à un point qui n'a rien de naturel.

- Mais, Aldie, Terra IV est sous la protection de la Magicienne Blanche, donc de toi. Tu perçois quelque chose ?

- Je te rappelle que Saharya bloque ces transmissions. Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu ailles sur place constater ce qu'il en est. Moi, je ne peux quitter Ragel.

Le pirate marmonna quelques propos inintelligibles puis mit fin à la communication.

Il eut ensuite un soupir à l'adresse de Clio

- Aller à la rescousse de sylvidres, manquait plus que ça me tombe dessus !

- Oui, Aldéran n'a effectivement aucune idée de ce qu'il te demande, murmura Clio. Mais tu dois le faire, Albator. Car tu sais aussi bien que moi qui si on attaque la Colonie, Sylvarande va accourir !

- Maji ne la raterait pas, cette fois. Et je me dois de protéger ce souvenir que Sylvidra m'a laissé.

* * *

><p>Cette fois, Aldéran n'avait pas rechigné et était allé au bout de sa semaine supplémentaire de convalescence.<p>

Et, chaque soir, avec Ayvanère, il avait à apporter les soins à une Lense incapable de se déplacer.

Les pattes arrières prises dans des broches, une sorte de prothèse lui bloquant le bassin pour permettre aux vertèbres de se ressouder, la chienne subissait sans un grognement la désinfection quotidienne des vis et la pose de bandages propres autour de ses membres.

Et même si la rééducation ne serait que pour plus tard, son maître tâchait de faire délicatement bouger ses pattes et lui accordait de longs moments de passage pour assouplir ses muscles.

- Tu es bien courageuse, ma toute belle.

Et la molosse eut un petit aboiement.

* * *

><p>Par réflexe, Aldéran avait sorti son tout-terrain grenat et s'était dirigé vers les hangars de la montagne où se trouvait son <em>Lightshadow<em>.

Quand les portes s'étaient ouvertes, les lumières avaient brillé et il avait, une fois de plus, pu admirer les lignes racées et puissantes de son vaisseau argent et pourpre, ce qui avait fait battre son cœur beaucoup plus vite !

- Mais reprendre l'espace n'est pas dans mes projets immédiats, à moins d'une cata. Et quelque chose me dit que durant toutes ces années Maji tu as mis au point un plan d'éradication des sylvidres à la plus grande échelle possible ! Je ne te comprends pas, comment as-tu pu changer à ce point… Dire qu'on s'est toujours bien entendus, tu as pris tant de soins de mon _Light_et nous nous apprécions tellement… Quel gâchis ! Mais mon choix est fait, si tu m'y obliges, je te combattrai car Sylvarande est ma sœur et elle passera avant toi.

Distraitement, il fit du regard le tour du gigantesque hangar.

- Sylvarande !

Et il se précipita vers la salle de contrôle où il avait aperçu quelques mèches couleur de caramel.

Epuisée, amaigrie, le teint blême de ne pas avoir vu la lumière du jour depuis longtemps, la sylvidre eut cependant d'abord un réflexe de peur et de tentative de fuite, avant de le reconnaître.

- Oh, Aldie, tu m'as retrouvée !

- Le hasard. Et pourtant j'aurais dû deviner et venir ici dès ma sortie de la Clinique, il était évident que tu te réfugierais ici !

- C'est le seul endroit que je connaisse, s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Encore heureux que tu ne puisses plus pirater mon vaisseau pirate ! gloussa-t-il.

Je n'aurais pas hésité, je peux te l'assurer, confirma-t-elle, d'autant que mon Docrass est en complète révisions et donc incapable de voler. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour m'éloigner, avec un vaisseau que Maji ne puisse prendre pour cible !

- Il est parti de son côté depuis un bon moment déjà, lui apprit le jeune homme.

- Ah bon… ?

Elle tenta de réfléchir mais était trop faible après s'être terrée tous ces jours, la peur à son ventre presque vide et elle s'évanouit contre son demi frère.

* * *

><p>Sylvarande en observation, Aldéran était allé au Laboratoire dirigé par son aîné au sein de la Clinique et ils avaient discuté dans la tranquillité du bureau de ce dernier, Delly supervisant les expériences en cours.<p>

- Cette étrange demi-sœur va vraiment bien ? questionna Skyrone. Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, Aldie !

- Je sais, c'est bizarre, compliqué. Mais si tu m'as accepté, tu pourras la tolérer, au moins sur le seul plan bien réel qu'elle existe.

- Il n'y a aucune comparaison possible… Toi, Aldie, je t'ai donné tes premiers biberons, j'ai changé tes couches ! Tu as été mon petit frère depuis le jour où notre père est revenu avec toi et que Karémyne t'a présenté à moi comme tel. Voilà quarante ans que nous partageons tout, que nous sommes devenus des hommes… Pour cette Sylvarande, je ne l'ai su que depuis très peu… Et toi et papa ne m'avez pas dit grand-chose… Je sais juste que vous l'appréciez beaucoup et que bien qu'elle demeure hors du strict cercle familial, vous donneriez votre vie pour elle – tu as d'ailleurs été blessé en la défendant ! Je n'ose imaginer si ça mitraillait tout partout !… Et ça risque bien d'arriver.

- Je le crains aussi.

Skyrone se leva pour remplir à nouveau les tasses de café, appréciant le calme tranquille de la pièce, et autant et même plus la mine meilleure de son cadet.

- Tu vas y aller ? Tu vas repartir à la castagne et tout donner comme à ton habitude ?

Aldéran secoua négativement la tête.

- Même si je le voulais, je n'ai pas à poser des congés en ce moment. Je réserve mes congés pour une véritable et paisible virée spatiale ! Et puis, après quinze jours d'arrêt maladie, il n'est que temps que je reprenne les rênes de l'AL-99.

- Comme je le disais : les poussées d'adrénaline te manquent, glissa Skyrone. Tu ne changeras jamais !

- J'espère bien, rit Aldéran en portant vivement la tasse de café à ses lèvres pour masquer en partie l'expression de son visage alors que sa propre projection astrale venait d'apparaître dans le dos de son aîné !

Skyrone se leva, passant dans son laboratoire pour remplir une grande éprouvette à l'un des siphons et la lui rapporter.

- Goûte !

- Mais quand donc arrêteras-tu de te servir de moi comme cobaye ? ! Toi non plus tu n'arrêtes pas de poursuivre tes essais de création de spiritueux et ce hors des attributions de directeur de ce Labo ! Qu'as-tu préparé ?

- Goûte !

Habitué, et espérant quelque part cela à chacune de ses visites, Aldéran se saisit de l'éprouvette et en avala d'un trait le contenu ambré.

- Du red bourbon ! Sky, tu as fait ce prodige ? !

- A quoi donc crois-tu que j'ai utilisé les caisses de red bourbon que tu m'as ramenées ? Hormis quand notre père m'en taxe deux pour repartir en vadrouille galactique ? Alors, comment trouves-tu ma création ?

Aldéran trempa à nouveau ses lèvres dans le red bourbon synthétique.

- Excellent, parfait, identique même, je dirais ! Mais, savourer un red bourbon se fait surtout dans certaines circonstances : au comptoir de Bob, ou dans une de ses franchises, avec notre père et Warius, ou entre nous ! Mais, au moins ta « création » nous dépannera, au cas où !

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Skyrone, comme s'il ne savait pas pertinemment que toute une partie des vies de son père, de son cadet et de leur ami commun lui serait à jamais inaccessible et ce même s'il avait vu l'_Arcadia_ et le _Lightshadow_en pleine action dans l'espace !

- Si je peux vous ravitailler, vous dépanner, ce sera un plaisir, se contenta-t-il de dire, trinquant – mais avec beaucoup moins de joie qu'au début de l'entretien – avec son cadet.

* * *

><p>Sylvarande se redressa de toute sa taille, mains sur les hanches, alors qu'elle était venue retrouver Aldéran au duplex.<p>

- J'ai compris à présent : Maji va s'attaquer à la Coline de Terra IV ! Aldie, je dois aller à leur aide…

- Je sais ce que cela signifie : tu vas aller et même, et surtout, si ça t'expose à Maji… Il frappe la Colonie, t'attend, et toi tu arrives ! Tu n'as aucune chance d'en réchapper ! Maji s'est entraîné avec _La Bannière de la Liberté_, il saura calculer la charge de sa prochaine bombe, sans plus de survivants. Comment vas-tu… ?

- Je suis en train d'éplucher le GalactoNet pour réserver des billets, jusqu'au plus près qu'un cargo de croisière pourra m'amener de Terra IV. Et ne tâche pas de m'en dissuader ou, pire, de m'en empêcher !

Les prunelles bleu marine du jeune homme étincelèrent soudain.

- Moi, je ne peux pas partir. Mais, prends le _Lightshadow_et rends-toi avec à Terra IV !

- Mais, sans ton empreinte palmaire, il ne décollera pas…

- On a aussi une série de lignes de codes alphanumériques, comme autre moyen d'identification. Au cas où je serais hors du _Light_et que j'aurais eu besoin de le faire venir à moi sans pouvoir apposer ma paume sur l'écran de déverrouillage. Je vais envoyer ces codes au clone mémoriel de Toshiro et il aura préparé le vaisseau au décollage pour ton arrivée.

- Merci, Aldéran. Je suis très touchée, à un point. Je…

- Notre père t'aura précédée, il prendra le relai pour t'assister et te protéger.

- Notre père…

- Oui, il y a deux versions pour ma venue au monde, mais nous concernant nous avons bel et bien un père unique ! Vas vite, Sylvarande, le temps presse pour tes sœurs.

- Merci, petit frère ! jeta-t-elle en allant se jeter au volant de son véhicule pour partir sur les chapeaux de roues.


	5. Chapter 5

**8****.**

Alguénor marchant à petits pas derrière lui et ayant à la main le berceau d'Alyénor, le Colonel de l'AL-99 était venu prendre son café sur le plateau où se trouvait les Unités d'Intervention.  
>Il posa le berceau sur la table, cherchant le biberon d'eau tandis que l'aîné de ses fils allait à quelques bureaux pour recevoir un bonbon ou un petit gâteau et que Talvérya venait apporter café et gobelet de lait.<br>Alguénor restant sur les genoux de Jarvyl dont deux tiroirs étaient remplis de jouet, son père cala son cadet au creux de son bras et glissa la tétine entre ses lèvres.

- Ne me dites pas que vous les gardez pour la journée, fit la sylvidre.

- Non, leur mère va passer d'ici une heure. Elle commence plus tard et les déposera à la crèche de son immeuble. Notre crèche ici - demandée à la visite de l'immeuble en finitions - ouvrira le mois prochain, on devrait avoir enfin toutes les autorisations.

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- Travaux ici, travaux à l'appart, je ne suis guère dépaysé !

- Quels travaux chez toi ? questionna Soreyn.

- On a percé un mur pour faire une nouvelle terrasse, et on la remplira de plantes et arbustes. Ce sera comme un jardin suspendu !

- Ah oui, ça devrait donner un résultat intéressant ! D'un côté un bout de Nature et de l'autre la vue sur le Grand Parc !

- Ma Reine est vraiment partie avec le _Lightshadow _? reprit Talvérya alors qu'il massait le ventre du bébé avant de le remettre dans son berceau.

- C'était le seul moyen pour elle d'arriver à Terra IV à temps. Maji a bien des jours d'avance sur elle mais le _Light_ est rapide.

- Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle se serait réfugiée à ce hangar… Quand vous me demandiez si j'avais idée de sa cache, jamais…

- Et moi j'aurais dû me souvenir qu'elle avait le code d'accès…

Aldéran se leva pour aller jeter son gobelet dans la poubelle de recyclage, sortant alors du périmètre de vision du bébé qui eut un sanglot puis un petit cri.

- Ton papa va vite revenir, assura Soreyn en lui donnant son hochet.

Récupérant ses fils, Aldéran prit l'ascenseur et se rendit à son bureau pour entamer sa journée de travail.

* * *

><p>Les pompiers maîtrisant l'incendie de l'entrepôt, les Unités Anaconda et Léviathan avaient encore attendu l'arrivée des Techniciens des Labos avant de se replier.<p>

Jarvyl s'était rapproché de Talvérya.

- Tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre. C'est quoi le _Lightshadow_, le nom d'un jet privé ?

La sylvidre secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, celui d'un vaisseau intergalactique… Un vaisseau pirate, comme celui du père du Colonel Skendromme !

- …

Aldéran allait remonter dans le Van d'Intervention quand quelque chose siffla à son oreille droite et que les étincelles d'une balle ricochant sur le blindage lui picotèrent la joue.

« Finalement, l'autre soir sur le quai du Port, ce n'était peut-être pas Sylvarande la cible… ». 

* * *

><p>- Maître Fhan Jaroune, annonça Shérylane en introduisant un quinquagénaire aux rares cheveux gris en batailles, les vêtements froissés et portant des chaussures usées jusqu'à la corde, des lunettes aux verres épais sur le nez.<p>

- Entrez et prenez place, fit le Colonel de l'AL-99 en activant ensuite la lueur rouge au-dessus de la porte de son bureau aux murs de verre. Toujours un thé au citron ?

- Avec plaisir.

Pour ajouter au descriptif de l'avocat, il avait la peau blafarde, les joues piquantes et ses ongles n'étaient pas nets.

Et pourtant, sous cette apparence négligée, indigente même, Fhan Jaroune était l'un des plus grands ténors du Barreau - si pas le ténor ! – sa réputation dépassait les limites de la planète et on s'arrachait ses services à prix d'or ! Il connaissait effectivement sa valeur et n'attachait aucune importance à ce que l'on pouvait penser de lui !

- J'ai appris pour l'incident de ce matin, Colonel Skendromme, et pour l'autre. Vous les avez mis en rapport avec le procès Uhaerté ?

- Pour quelle autre raison chercherait-on à m'intimider en évitant soigneusement de m'atteindre ? Bien que je vous répète que mon témoignage n'a rien d'important dans ce procès… Je ne connais même pas cette Uhaerté !

- Mais elle demeure une rivale des chantiers navals de votre mère. Il y a trois ans, vous avez accompagné votre mère lors de sa visite des bassins qu'elle venait de rafler à ma cliente, la privant des expansions prévues.

- Oui, j'étais avec ma mère pour sa protection vu les menaces non voilée de cette Bonamme Uhaerté ! Je ne suis pour rien dans ce conflit et surtout toutes les malversations dont cette femme s'est rendue coupable. Je n'ai vraiment approché ce sujet que le jour où j'ai envoyé mon Unité d'Intervention sur les casseurs qu'elle avait dépêché à l'une de nos usines !

- Et vous avez aussi personnellement viré un de vos propres Directeurs qui a ensuite été engagé par _Uhaerté Incorporated_ !

- Bref, je ne peux rapporter que des faits de notoriété publique… Vouloir me dissuader, ou m'empêcher de témoigner ne se justifie nullement !

- Je ne peux commenter ces propos qui n'engagent que vous. Quelle que soit votre importance dans ce projet où _Skendromme Industry_ est partie prenante vu que ma cliente l'accuse de collusion dans ces corruptions, vous demeurez sur la liste des témoins convoqués à la barre ! Que le Cabinet Juridique de _SI_ me fasse parvenir ses observations quant à ces deux tirs à votre encontre, ou présumés tels, je les ajouterai à mon propre dossier.

- Je vous en remercie, Me Jaroune.

Et le poubellistique avocat se retira.

* * *

><p>Ayant quitté l'AL-99 ensemble, Aldéran et Soreyn s'étaient arrêtés à une terrasse pour boire un verre au soleil, avec vue sur le Jardin Botanique tout proche.<p>

- Tu as demandé une protection ? s'enquit son ami.  
>Aldéran eut un haussement des épaules.<p>

- Je suis assez grand pour me défendre, et puis cela n'a peut-être rien à voir avec ce procès !

- Tu as pourtant fait immédiatement le lien, objecta le membre de l'Unité Anaconda.

- Mais au deuxième tir seulement, précisa alors son Colonel. Au premier, je ne pouvais que logiquement conclure que c'était Maji qui avait pris ma demi sœur pour cible ! Il a toujours été un pitoyable tireur et qu'il la rate n'avait rien d'étonnant – une bombe était davantage dans ses cordes.

Le regard de Soreyn demeurait soucieux.

- Aldie, tu as dit « deuxième ». Cela signifie que tu sais parfaitement qu'il y aura d'autres intimidations, que tu seras encore pris pour cible !

- Mais, Soreyn, on me tire tout le temps dessus !

Et il éclata de rire. 

* * *

><p>- Je m'occuperai bien des petits, passez une bonne soirée, fit Nounou Mielle.<p>

- Merci. Nous tâcherons de ne pas rentrer trop tard !

Ayvanère ayant pris le volant de son tout-terrain azur, Aldéran avait distraitement regardé la circulation qui les environnait.

- Une idée du pourquoi de l'invitation de ton cadet ? questionna la jeune femme.

- Pas la moindre. Hoby passe le plus clair de l'année à ce Campus du Nord où il étudie l'Economie… Qui sait, celui qui reprendra le flambeau de Dankest et de Karémyne est peut-être cet enfant adopté ! Ca ne manquerait pas de sel et cette fois, Hoby ne pourrait plus jamais douter de la place qu'il occupe dans notre famille. Là, Ayvi, je me réjouis juste de revoir mon petit frère !

- Et puis, s'il a quelque chose à dire, cette pipelette crachera rapidement le morceau !

- Ca aussi !

Quand il était de retour à Ragel, Hoby occupait le loft acquis quatre ans auparavant et que ses frères avaient aidé à aménager entre deux corps de métier pour son entière rénovation.

Tous appréciaient la spacieuse habitation, à deux pas d'un Port où l'ancien enfant des rues avait passer quelques-uns de ses rares moments !

Skyrone et Delly avaient les premiers arrivés, Aldéran suivant de près et Eryna le ventre bien rond avait été la dernière au bras de son époux.

Hoby pour sa part était plutôt resplendissant et sa bonne mine faisait plaisir à voir.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqué !

- Toi aussi, petit frère. Il semble que tes études t'occupent bien, et tes sorties ne t'empêchent pas d'être premier de ton cours !

- J'adore ces études ! J'ai mis un peu de temps à trouver ma voie, mais cette fois je n'ai plus aucun doute. Et maman a déjà accepté mes deux mois de stage durant les prochaines vacances, mais pas au Siège de _SI_ afin que je ne sois pas favorisé. Elle m'enverra à une de ses antennes.

- Félicitations, firent ses frères et sœur.

- Et c'est tout ce que tu as à nous dire ? glissa Aldéran alors qu'ils prenaient place sous un toit de verre et de métal sur la terrasse couverte.

- Je voulais vous présenter quelqu'un… Nasylle Pok, ma fiancée, jeta tout de trac Hoby alors qu'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et au doux visage blanc venait de les rejoindre, les joues très roses d'émotion.


	6. Chapter 6

**9****.**

La chaise roulante de Ban amenée à l'ombre d'un des grands arbres du jardin de la Clinique, Aldéran s'assit sur le banc de pierre voisin, les bras croisés sur les genoux repliés devant lui.

- Tu as l'air d'aller, un peu, mieux.

- Il faut du temps. Tout est à nouveau en état de fonctionner mais cette vieille mécanique sera longue à relancer. Ta visite me fait plaisir, Aldie. Je me suis laissé dire que tu avais eu des soucis post-explosion, si je peux l'exprimer ainsi ?

- Je vais étrangler Sky !

- Tu peux, mais tu te tromperais de cible, sourit son ami. Le médecin qui s'est occupé de toi étant le même que le mien, on a un peu parlé, entre praticiens !

- Pour une fois que Sky est innocent… gloussa le jeune homme.

Il s'assombrit ensuite.

- Où iras-tu pour ta convalescence ?

- Mon appart était au-dessus du bar, il n'en reste bien évidemment rien. Mais je sais que je pourrai compter sur l'un au l'autre pour m'héberger quelques jours, le temps que je trouve un endroit.

- Mer ou montagne ?

- Comment cela ?

- Bon, pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'ai plus que l'option « mer » à te proposer ! Ulen, le Marin le plus sérieusement touché, que j'ai été voir avant toi, mais qui ne sortira que fin du mois, a opté pour notre chalet des montagnes. Je ne peux donc t'ouvrir que le bungalow sur Ghyla.

- Ghyla ?

- Notre île privée.

- Ah, parce que vous avez une île à vous ? s'étrangla le médecin, estomaqué.

- Oui, bien sûr ! rétorqua légèrement Aldéran avec un naturel confondant !

Aldéran avait prolongé sa visite à la _Clinique Sperdon_, attendant aussi que son aîné termine l'expérience en cours puisqu'il l'avait invité à dîner au duplex.

- Maji ? questionna Ban, avec une visible réticence alors qu'ils partageaient un café.

- Papa et Sylvarande devraient faire la jonction en orbite de Terra IV d'ici quarante-huit heures. Si Maji est bien là, ils le trouveront et lui feront sa fête, rugit en réponse le jeune homme. Il a bien des comptes à rendre. Et quand on pourra tous se réunir, on reconstruira _La Bannière _?

- C'est sympa, Aldie, mais je ne suis plus en âge de tout recommencer…

- Il faut toujours se relever, gronda encore Aldéran. Il est hors de question que Maji l'emporte eux aussi sur ce point ! Tu rouvriras, Ban, je peux te l'assurer !

- Comment est la fiancée de Hoby ? préféra alors interroger l'ancien médecin de l'_Arcadia_ pour détourner la conversation qui lui faisait aussi mal que son corps malmené dans l'explosion.

- Oh, il est encore bien trop tôt que pour parler de fiançailles, rit alors franchement le jeune homme. Ils sont ensemble, c'est indéniable, se voient à l'appartement dont ils partagent la location quand ils n'occupent pas leur studio sur le Campus. Mais détrompe-toi, Doc, Hoby n'est pas près de convoler avec cette Nasylle, aussi charmante soit-elle !

- Comment est-elle ? sourit Ban.

- Très jolie, toute timide et très blonde. Ils sont visiblement fous l'un de l'autre. D'après ce que Nasylle nous a expliqués, elle n'a plus guère de famille, plus du tout serait exact depuis que sa mère l'a jetée dehors. Dès lors, l'hésitation de Hoby à nous la présenter se comprend.

- Vous êtes un petit clan qui ne s'ouvre pas facilement.

- Très juste, approuva Aldéran. En dépit des apparence je pense, on se soutient et on se protège mutuellement, on fait front de façon solidaire. Mais on ne rentre qu'après avoir montré patte blanche, deux fois, minimum !

Et il éclata de rire.

- Tu penses qu'elle plaira à ton père ?

- Il se rendra aux sentiments de Hoby. Si notre cadet est heureux, papa le sera aussi. Mais, je répète qu'il est inutile de trop extrapoler. Hoby n'en est pas à sa première histoire d'amour - encore heureux ! – même si celle-ci semble la plus sérieuse vu sa présentation presque officielle de Nasylle. Il n'en demeure pas moins aussi qu'il ne la connaît que depuis cinq mois !

- Votre bonheur, à tous, fait plaisir à voir, murmura assez tendrement Ban.

De la tête, Aldéran approuva.

- Il n'y a que Sylvarande qui soit dans la tourmente en ce moment. Elle s'inquiète pour ses sœurs de la Colonie alors qu'elle-même est en pleine ligne de mire de Maji et de son ami invisible !

- On ne t'a plus tiré dessus ? demanda encore le vieux médecin.

- En-dehors des sorties sur le terrain ? Non. Après tout, je me suis peut-être emballé et focalisé sur ce procès alors que cela n'a probablement rien à voir. Je me suis fait tant d'ennemis depuis que j'ai entamé ma vie professionnelle – qu'il s'agisse des Polices ou encore des dangers de la mer d'étoiles ! J'ai réagi au quart de tour, sans réfléchir et j'ai dérangé Jaroune…

- Ton instinct t'a rarement trompé, remarqua alors Ban. Sois prudent.

- Comme toujours, assura Aldéran en se levant alors que Skyrone venait de rentrer dans la cafeteria. Je te ramène à ta chambre, Ban ?

- Non, tu peux me laisser ici. Voir du monde me fait du bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai bien quelqu'un pour me pousser jusqu'à ma chambre. Merci de ta visite.

- J'aimerais passer plus souvent, mais je suis un peu débordé !

- Pas grave. Tiens-moi juste au courant des recherches concernant Maji et l'évolution de la situation. Bonne soirée, les garçons !

* * *

><p>Delly ayant conduit ses filles à un Camp d'Eveil Nature, Skyrone s'était retrouvé célibataire d'un soir et il avait dès lors apprécié l'invitation d'Aldéran.<p>

- C'est toujours parti pour une soirée crêpes salées ?

- Oui, ça va bien nous simplifier la vie. J'ai fait la pâte ce matin et elle repose depuis. Il suffira ensuite de piocher dans le frigo selon l'envie pour les garnir. Pour une fois qu'Alguénor ne réclamait pas des saucisses aux oignons !

- Mon neveu va tourner en saucisse à force que tu l'en gaves !

Le tout-terrain grenat qui roulait devant la berline noire fit une très légère embardée, son conducteur sans nul doute pris d'un fou rire.

- Je ne le force pas, protesta de fait Aldéran via la sortie audio du téléphone intégré à la berline. C'est lui qui nous saoule, sa mère et moi, à ne vouloir que des saucisses !

- N'accuse donc pas un enfant sans défense, gloussa Skyrone. C'est bel et bien toi qui cuisine et donc qui remplit son assiette !

- Tiens c'est vrai ça…

- Aldéran, tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'observation !

- C'est vrai que le retour impromptu d'Ayvi et des garçons, avec tous ces jours d'avance m'a pris au dépourvu !

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? triompha son aîné !

- Toi, tu n'as aucun mérite. C'est toi qui as convaincu Ayvi ! Comme si je n'étais pas capable de me débrouiller tout seul.

- Mais, c'est très exactement le cas, insista encore Skyrone, hilare. Dès que tu ne fais plus attention, on te tire dessus !

- Mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini de me bassiner les oreilles avec cette histoire ? ! rétorqua son cadet, sans plus entièrement plaisanter. Je l'ai déjà dit : on me tire tout le temps dessus !

- C'est bien ça le souci, remarqua Skyrone qui s'était lui aussi rembruni. Sois prudent, petit frère !

- Ne te tracasse donc pas.

- J'aimerais tant ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour toi.

Mais ce fut le sourire retrouvé que les deux frères se garèrent au parking souterrain de l'immeuble et se rendirent au duplex où Ayvanère et ses fils leur firent un accueil enthousiaste.


	7. Chapter 7

**10****.**

Les balles sifflant autour de lui, Aldéran n'eut que le temps de plonger derrière des caisses pour s'abriter.

« Ce n'est pas bientôt fini de me prendre pour cible ? ! ».

Rassemblant ses idées, il attendit que l'écho de la fusillade s'estompe l'espace d'un instant.

L'Unité Anaconda était arrivée sur les lieux de l'intervention une vingtaine de minutes auparavant.

Après avoir tenté de forcer les coffres d'une banque, repartant bredouilles mais avec le couple de gérants en otages, les malfaiteurs s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans une impasse au bout de laquelle s'étendait presque à perte de vue la fosse d'un chantier.

Retranchés dans les abris administratifs en métal, ils opposaient depuis une sévère résistance, ayant proprement coincé l'Unité dans le seul couloir d'accès.

- Que fait-on ? interrogea Soreyn. Ils peuvent nous arroser ainsi encore longtemps !

- Oui, tant qu'ils auront des munitions, on ne progressera plus d'un pouce, ajouta Darys.

- Continuez de tirer, de les occuper, ordonna Aldéran dans son oreillette.

- On attend quoi ? questionna Talvérya.

- L'appui aérien ! répondit Aldéran non sans un gloussement satisfait dans la voix.

De fait, délogés par les tirs des deux hélicoptères militaires parvenus sur les lieux, les braqueurs étaient tombés comme des fruits mûrs entre les mains de l'Unité Anaconda qui leur avait passé les menottes avant d'ôter celles des otages.

Aldéran esquissa un sourire, soulagé que tout se soit terminé sans dommages, pour son équipe et les gérants.

* * *

><p>De Retour à l'AL-99, son Colonel s'était installé à son bureau, ayant à établir son dossier de budget annuel à soumettre à sa hiérarchie pour l'année à venir.<p>

- Le Commissariat du rez-de-chaussée aura de nouveaux véhicules pour les Patrouilles des Rues ? s'enquit

Soreyn resté partager un thé après le débriefing dans la salle de réunion. Mon cousin qui y travaille se posait encore la question ce week-end lors du dîner de famille.

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- Avec des perspectives aussi serrées, je ne crois pas pouvoir seulement renflouer les stocks de l'Economat, alors remonter la flotte du Commissariat n'est vraiment pas à l'ordre du jour !

- Leurs véhicules sont vraiment à bout de souffle…

- Je sais, mais je ne suis pas capable de faire des miracles. La Fusion et toute la mise en route de ce Bureau ont mis nos caisses à sec. Ce n'est qu'à partir de l'année prochaine que l'on aura une véritable idée du coût de fonctionnement de la boutique et donc sans doute une réestimation de nos finances. Au départ, Soreyn, il n'était absolument pas prévu que le Commissariat soit assimilé à notre Fusion. Mais la hiérarchie a voulu rassembler un max de services de Polices en un lieu.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu ne t'en occupes guère ? remarqua son ami.

- La Commissaire était autonome bien avant de nous rejoindre, je n'allais tout de même pas lui reprendre ses prérogatives ! Elle connaît ses hommes et son organisation mieux que personne. Je me contente en effet de superviser. Et puis, comme tu l'imagines, je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps à lui accorder et elle se débrouille très bien en conservant son indépendance !

Soreyn vida sa tasse et alla la ranger dans le lave-vaisselle de la pièce voisine.

- Je te laisse, Aldie, j'ai à faire mon rapport de l'intervention.

* * *

><p>Sur l'écran de la communication téléphonique en vidéoconférence, le visage de Karémyne était préoccupé.<p>

- Est-ce que toi, tu as eu des nouvelles de ton père ?

- Non… Sylvarande m'a dit être en approche de Terra IV hier après-midi. Mais depuis, je n'ai plus eu aucun contact.

- Moi aussi, soupira sa mère. J'ai tenté de joindre l'_Arcadia_, mais la communication a échoué.

- Les Planètes Vertes, et donc les Terra émettent des ondes concentriques qui s'entrecroisent, m'a expliqué Toshyro. Ca perturbe pas mal les systèmes électroniques, surtout si on ne vole pas constamment et à bonne vitesse. Il ne faut pas te tracasser, maman, ce n'est vraiment pas Maji qui va mettre papa en difficultés !

- Je sais, mais cet homme est vraiment capable de tout… Il a bien failli vous ensevelir sous les décombres de _La __Bannière __de __la __Liberté _!

- Ban a des poutres très solides, Maji a sous-estimé, heureusement, leur résistance ! Je vais encore tenter d'appeler le _Lightshadow_ et l'_Arcadia_. Je te tiendrai au courant.

- Merci, Aldie. A ce soir chez Hoby et son amie ?

- Oui, plutôt deux fois qu'une !

Mais même s'il avait tenté de rassurer sa mère, Aldéran partageait son souci, rongeant son frein de n'avoir plus aucun moyen personnel d'aller aider son père et sa sœur si cela se serait avéré nécessaire !

**11.**

Pour sa seconde rencontre avec Nasylle, Karémyne ne pouvait que rejoindre l'avis de ses enfants : la jeune femme lui plaisait.

Il fallait dire que cette dernière n'avait nullement cherché à s'imposer ou à se mettre en avant, intervenant d'ailleurs peu dans les discussions, répondant aux questions. Visiblement, Hoby avait dû plus que lui parler de leur esprit de clan et toujours impressionnée, elle faisait tout pour éviter de commettre un impair.

En revanche, elle ne quittait guère le cadet de la famille et son amour pour lui transparaissait dans ses gestes et ses propos.

Réunis avec leur mère, les trois frères appréciaient de se retrouver, sans leur épouse en ce qui concernait Aldéran et Skyrone, Ayvanère et Delly parties pour une virée de filles !

Nasylle avait cuisiné, n'oubliant pas Lense qui avait eu droit à un petit pâté même si elle ne mangeait qu'une fois par jour, le matin.

- Félicitations, fit Karémyne qu'elle avait également pris par les sentiments en lui proposant avec le pain de viande les légumes grillés marinés dont elle raffolait.

- Hoby m'a bien renseignée, sur chacun d'entre vous, expliqua Nasylle en rosissant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais eu l'impression qu'il redoutait votre réaction, à tous les trois – quatre le soir où Eryna était là !

- Je dirais plutôt que Hoby t'a un peu baratinée, rit Aldéran. Aucun de nous ne lui a jamais fait peur. Hoby n'ignore en revanche pas que seul son bonheur est important pour nous et s'il est bien avec toi c'est tout ce qui compte !

- Merci, Aldéran. Par contre, je n'ai pas bien compris… Tu n'es pas l'aîné mais c'est toi le chef de famille ?

- Une longue histoire. Tu auras bien le temps de l'apprendre, assura Skyrone.

- Le temps, justement me manque un peu. Je devrai partir d'ici cinq semaines pour Dunar, la cité balnéaire.

- On n'a rien de prévu là-bas, tiqua Hoby.

- Dunar est ma galactopole d'origine, je te le rappelle. Et je suis convoquée au tribunal.

- Comment cela ? Des soucis ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua la jeune femme. Il s'agit de ma mère…

- Celle qui t'a fichue à la porte ?

- Oui. On tirait le diable par la queue, elle est peut-être au courant pour ma Bourse d'études Universitaires, et aussi pour ma relation avec votre cadet. J'espère que non pour ce dernier point car je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fassiez la moindre idée sur…

- Je ne pense pas que cela ait seulement effleuré un seul d'entre nous, intervint Karémyne, avec un rassurant sourire. Et, même si tel avait été le cas avec l'une des amies de mes fils ou un des copains d'Eryna, je peux t'assurer que mon Service Juridique a blindé les Certificats de Mariage !

- Ce qui est une élémentaire prudence, reprit Nysalle. Je persiste cependant à croire que ma mère va réclamer une assistance alimentaire. Donc, je serai absente un petit moment, le temps de me débarrasser d'elle, même si je dois vider mon compte épargne !

- Tu peux compter sur moi, assura Hoby.

- Et c'est hors de question, sourit alors la jeune femme. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé et ça ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui !

Et tous autour de la table apprécièrent son attitude.

* * *

><p>- Chouette soirée ? s'enquit Ayvanère à son retour à l'appartement après la dernière promenade de la molosse.<p>

- Plutôt, oui ! Je vais te raconter. Nysalle cuisine très bien mais la sauce sucrée de sa salade de jeunes pousses est finalement assez écoeurante, ajouta Aldéran en se précipitant vers les toilettes pour vomir.

* * *

><p>L'Intervention commune des Unités Anaconda et Léviathan sur l'un des Quais du Port, Section Commerciale, s'était terminée sans soucis autres que les formalités administratives liées aux rapports des uns et des autres.<br>Aldéran avait déjà renvoyé le Van de l'Unité de Jarvyl, demeurant encore quelques instants à côté de celui de son Unité.

- As-tu revu ton cousin, Soreyn ? interrogea-t-il.

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai peut-être une solution, pour les voitures de Patrouille du Commissariat.

- Comment cela ?

- J'ai rappelé à certaines personnes qu'elles me devaient un retour d'ascenseur, ricana légèrement Aldéran.

- Du chantage ? gloussa de fait son ami.

- Oh, tout de suite les grands mots, rit Aldéran. Disons que j'ai opté pour une suggestion très persuasive !

- Chou vert et vert chou, s'amusa encore Soreyn. Ca va marcher ? ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

- J'espère. Pour mes contacts aussi, cela dépendra de l'aval à leur état comptable… Je n'aurai sans doute pas de réponse avant des semaines !

- Je peux quand même en parler à mon cousin ?

- Je préfère ne pas m'avancer. Je te tiens au courant. Et nous en reparlerons quand j'aurai reçu les infos de la hiérarchie.

* * *

><p>- … quand j'aurai reçu les infos de la hiérarchie.<p>

Aldéran sursauta en réalisant qu'il n'était plus sur le Quai du Port, mais face au gigantesque arbre de Terra IV, à des millions de galactokilomètres de Ragel !

Un arbre qui avait retrouvé toute sa luxuriance et semblait même irradier de lumière !

« Saharya, pourquoi donc m'as-tu téléporté… ? »

« Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est toi seul qui l'as fait ! Sylvarande t'a appelé à l'aide, retrouve-la ! », fut l'instantanée réponse télépathique !


	8. Chapter 8

**1****2.**

S'écartant prudemment de l'arbre dans le tronc duquel il n'y avait plus de niches visibles, Aldéran regarda mieux autour de lui mais n'aperçut toujours que le sol végétal et les entrelacs de racines et d'arbustes squelettiques.

« Où es-tu, Sylvarande ? Et pourquoi as-tu appelé à l'aide si fort que le signe de Saharya me brûle le front ? ! ».

Il eut un soupir.

« Mais il me faudra des semaines, minimum, pour seulement parcourir une partie de cette planète ! ».

- Je peux t'aider !

Le jeune homme sursauta quand une immense chauve-souris au pelage blond apparut près de lui.

- Tu es déjà venue à ma rescousse. Tu es… ?

- Myla.

Aldéran fronça les sourcils.

- Tu m'avais assisté, contre Thurian, de Sanctuaire à Sanctuaire. Tout comme Lourik m'avait filé un coup d'aile face à un mille-pattes géant. Mais comment peux-tu intervenir ici, sans menace surnaturelle devant moi ?

- Les Planètes Vertes, surtout Terra IV et sa Colonie Sylvidre, sont une extension du Sanctuaire de la Magicienne qui est leur Protectrice, et donc de ton territoire, puisque tu es son fils !

- Sympa, j'aurais préféré hériter d'un parc d'attractions…  
>Aldéran grimpa sur le dos de Myla qui décolla.<p>

- Tu m'en fais voir autant que possible d'ici le coucher du soleil… Et commence par la Colonie, si tu arrives à tomber dessus, s'il te plaît.

- Je suis à tes ordres, fils de Saharya.

* * *

><p>Durant tout un temps qu'il n'avait pas songé à mesurer, Aldéran avait survolé le sol de Terra IV.<p>

Et cela avait surtout assez soporifique que de ne voir que des végétaux tordus, torturés, entremêlés et comme hurlant vers le ciel – le tout à l'infini semblait-il.

Mais quand ce qui était une conglomération végétale apparut, il sut avoir trouvé la Colonie Sylvidre.

Et s'il avait eu le moindre doute, voir les sœurs plantes de Sylvarande et de Talvérya s'enfuir à la vue de la gigantesque chauve-souris, ne pouvait que lui confirmer qu'il était arrivé au bon endroit !

La Reine des Sylvidres sortit d'ailleurs d'une des maisons de l'énorme formation semblable à un rayon de miel dont la verticalité était impressionnante, arme à la main mais la rangeant rapidement au côté quand Myla se posa.

- Aldéran, mais par ma Grande Protectrice, comment as-tu bien pu arriver ici ? Oui, comment ! ?

- Ce serait plutôt à toi de me le dire. J'étais en pleine conversation après une Intervention et je me suis retrouvé ici ! Et Saharya prétend que je l'ai fait de ma propre initiative alors que je n'ai absolument rien contrôlé ! Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Sylvarande se blottit un instant contre son demi-frère.

- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment formulé à haute voix. Je me suis beaucoup inquiétée pour la Colonie, j'ai regretté ton absence et bien sûr tes accointances avec le monde surnaturel – qu'elles soient amicales ou non. Mais je n'ai jamais hurlé au secours… Ce serait indigne d'une Souveraine, même de seulement quelques dizaines de milliers d'âmes. Tu as donc perçu tout cela, inconsciemment ?

- On le dirait bien, remarqua le jeune homme, entré dans une maison-alvéole qui devait être celle de la Reine, s'était assis sur un siège qu'on aurait pu imaginer en osier argenté alors qu'elle lui avait rempli un verre avec un liquide épais et vert.

- Une idée de ce qu'est ce breuvage ?

- Du jus de légumes ou apparenté ?

- Oui, issu de nos cultures. Nous nous constituons une véritable réserve agricole.

- Dans cet environnement ?

- Il ne peut que te paraître hostile mais pour nous plantes, il est agréable au possible !  
>Aldéran but la moitié de son verre, fit claquer sa langue.<p>

- C'est bon. Mais pour en revenir à nos moutons, comme j'ignore si le Non-Temps agira – et j'en doute puisque j'ai été pris au dépourvu – j'aimerais ne pas m'éterniser ici… Tu sembles bien calme malgré tout… Maji ? Notre père ?

- Notre conglomération et ce que nous avons défriché pour l'arracher à cette planète, souffrent d'explosions et autres bombes incendiaires… Plusieurs « fermières » ont été brûlées vives… Oui, Aldie, tu as raison : Maji est ici et nous porte ce qui ne sont encore que des escarmouches. Et il ne va pas tarder à passer à la vitesse supérieure ! Ce doit être ce qui m'angoisse depuis tous ces jours et t'a fait venir à moi au travers de mes prières à ta Magicienne de mère.

- Notre père ? glapit Aldéran qui n'avait plus touché à son verre.

- Il a posé l'_Arcadia_ dans la crevasse qui longe nos zones agricoles, répondit alors Sylvarande. Il attend de pouvoir localiser Maji pour lui tomber dessus. Mais les ondes émises par Terra IV et les autres Planètes…

- Je sais ! Les radars et scans de l'_Arcadia_ doivent être totalement inopérationnels, en étant posé. Mais papa n'a pu que laisser le _Lightshadow_ à voler de façon aléatoire à bonne distance de Terra IV afin d'être un peu moins soustrait à ces effets ?

- Oui, mais ton _Light_ ne répond plus… Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu lui arriver !

- Quoi ? ! Tu as perdu le _Light_ ! ? hurla alors franchement le jeune homme.

- Je ne sais pas, répéta piteusement la Reine des Sylvidres. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait venir, aussi involontairement, autant de ta part que de la mienne ! Je suis venue sur ce sol en navette, petit appareil que Maji a détruite, je suis donc piégée avec mes sœurs… Elles se sont établies et ont prospéré pacifiquement, en accord avec la Nature, et donc je n'ai aucun appareil me permettant d'entrer en contact avec le _Lightshadow_…

- … et l'_Arcadia_ ne capte rien parce qu'il a choisi de demeurer tout près de toi, prêt à envoyer les véhicules d'attaque robotisés. S'il était resté en orbite, cela lui aurait pris trop de temps pour te porter secours ! Papa s'est volontairement mis dans une terrible souricière !

- Je ne lui ai rien demandé, glissa Sylvarande, à voix basse.

- Je m'en doute. Il t'a reconnue comme sienne, sans les épanchements mélodramatiques, et il tient enfin sa place de protecteur, en tant que ton géniteur. Il devait faire ce choix, même si les plans fous et machiavéliques de Maji ont pris son intervention en compte et qu'il n'a sans doute jamais été autant en danger !

- Pour venir à bout de Maji, je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité que de lui tomber sur le poil et de le neutraliser. Cela signifie, autant pour notre père que pour toi d'être pratiquement sans aucune sécurité personnelle… Si seulement je pouvais… Notre père a déjà refusé un détachement de sylvidres pour l'assister !

- Ben tiens, la bonne surprise ! Des Sylvidres, comme gardes du corps et tu t'étonnes qu'il se soit retranché plus que jamais dans sa tour d'ivoire verte ! ?

Sylvarande retomba sur son siège, accablée.

- Comme si je ne l'avais pas anticipé ! Mais je devais le suggérer… Si notre père se risque hors de l'_Arcadia_, il sera une cible tellement facile… Et beaucoup de temps a passé depuis qu'il a affronté l'Armada de ma mère !

- Je ne suis pas encore bon à jeter ! siffla alors la voix bien connue d'un pirate à la chevelure de neige arrivé sur le seuil du salon de la maison. Il était impossible pour toi d'arriver ici, Aldie, mais ça fait un bon moment que plus grand-chose ne me surprend.

Aldéran eut alors un grand sourire.

**13.**

Aldéran s'étira, se tournant et retournant plusieurs fois dans son lit avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Bien dormi ? fit Clio. Je t'ai apporté ton petit déjeuner.

- Du gros rouge, au lever ? Non, pas pour moi !

- Porridge, œufs brouillés, viande grillée, fruits, jus fraîchement pressé. Et ça, c'est dans le désordre !

La Jurassienne eut un petit rire.

- J'ai déjà vidé la bouteille de vin rouge que j'avais mise de côté pour mon propre réveil.

Le jeune homme finissait son repas quand Sylvarande entra dans la salle à manger de son appartement.

- Tu as retrouvé tes marques à bord de l'_Arcadia _?

- Oui, comme une fleur ! Toi, as-tu une idée de la raison de notre père a tellement insisté pour me faire loger à son bord ?

- S'il me fait, un tantinet confiance, il n'en va pas de même pour mes sœurs. Et notre nombre l'impressionne défavorablement. Mais, surtout, en ces circonstances, la conglomération n'est pas un lieu sûr pour toi ! Il est évident que Maji va poser une bombe, une très grosse bombe ! Ici au moins, il peut t'avoir à l'œil et il te sait en sécurité.

- A son degré de folie, Maji est tout à fait capable de s'en prendre à l'_Arcadia_, et ce même s'il n'a aucune chance.

- Détrompez-vous tous les deux, vous sous-estimez complètement Maji ! déclara le pirate qui venait à son tour de les rejoindre. Il connaît l'_Arcadia_ aussi bien que Toshy et moi, si pas mieux vu tout le temps qu'il a passé à bord à bidouiller les systèmes. Il a très bien pu poser des pièges et les dissimuler assez habilement pour que lors de sa réactivation après ses manipulatins le Grand Ordinateur soit incapable de les détecter. Si, pour quelle que raison que ce soit, il parvenait à rentrer sa navette dans le vaisseau, les dégâts internes peuvent être terribles.

- Il ne s'approchera pas, un point c'est tout ! grinça Aldéran.

- Ne sois pas aussi tête en l'air, aboya son père. Autant de légèreté ne te ressemble guère. Tu sais pourtant autant que moi que Maji n'agit pas sans préparations.

- Mais plus tôt Maji se pointera, plus tôt on pourra mettre fin à ses agissements, grinça Aldéran. Il doit sortir de sa cachette.

Les regards du jeune homme et de son père se tournèrent vers Sylvarande.

- Oui, je suis l'appât, j'en suis parfaitement consciente. Je serais même prête à aller à sa rencontre si ça sauvait la Colonie. Mais il est hors de toute raison et seul un massacre total le soulagera.

- Maji a perdu l'avantage du terrain, reprit Aldéran. Il ne bénéficiera plus, entièrement, de l'effet de surprise. Mais je le veux vivant !

Son père et sa demi-sœur sursautèrent.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ? grinça sourdement le premier. Dès que je l'ai à portée de tir, je le flingue à bout portant, oui !

- Et moi, je veux comprendre ! glapit le jeune homme. Cet être n'a rien à voir avec le Maji que j'apprécie infiniment et qui m'a toujours pris sous son aile et apporté tous ses soins au _Lightshadow_.

- Il a perdu la boule, insista le pirate, le visage fermé. Oublie ce Maji, son cerveau a disjoncté !

- C'est bien ce dont je voudrais m'assurer, siffla Aldéran. Maji est effectivement sur mon territoire. Si Sylvarande a pu me faire venir de par le seul appel de son âme, il n'y a pas de raison que je ne puisse pas lire dans celle de Maji !

- Quoi ! ? Tu veux fouiller son cerveau ? s'étrangla le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Exactement !

- Tu en es capable ? insista son père.

- Sur ce sol, Aldéran peut tout, glissa Clio qui jusque là était demeurée sur un pouf, serrant sa harpe contre elle, lissant les longues jupes de sa robe citron.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon de faire, mais je fais confiance au Sanctuaire pour m'en donner le pouvoir, le moment venu, assura le jeune homme. Il me faut Maji vivant ! Papa ?

- Je ne te promets rien. S'il menace Sylvarande ou toi, je ne lui ferai aucun cadeau. Et qu'il ne s'approche pas trop près de l'_Arcadia_ sinon je le réduits en poussière en faisant tirer toutes les tourelles !

- Toi, tu t'es levé du pied gauche, remarqua Aldéran.

- Pas du tout mais je déteste me retrouver pris sous des décombres ! Je dois arrêter Maji, un point c'est tout !

- En ce cas, espérons que ce soit moi qui le trouve en premier, conclut le jeune homme.

- Je retourne à la Colonie, annonça pour sa part Sylvarande.

* * *

><p>Aldéran avait réenfourché Myla, ayant cette fois préparé son vol avec l'aide de l'Ame de l'<em>Arcadia<em>.

Et si les systèmes ne fonctionnaient pas pour lui permettre d'opérer un scan géographique actualisé, les enregistrements des précédentes venues sur Terra IV lui avaient donné des points de repère.

Revenant à la technique basique du papier et du crayon, une impression des environs de la crevasse, semblaient effectivement suffire en prenant des repères visuels.

Après s'être éloigné de quelques kilomètres de l'_Arcadia_ bien dissimulé dans la crevasse, les ondes émises par la planète avaient perturbé la communication et le jeune homme s'était débarrassé de son oreillette.

Le climat de Terra IV était peut-être tempéré, mais le froid de l'altitude et la pointe de vitesse de Myla faisaient frissonner Aldéran en dépit de son long manteau.

- Est-ce que ton sonar capte quelque chose, Myla ? questionna-t-il pour arrêter un moment de claquer des dents.

- Les ondes perturbent aussi mon écho-localisation, répondit la chauve-souris.

- Tu voles à l'aveugle ! glapit le jeune homme.

- Je suis un animal nocturne, en plein jour, je suis presque aveugle, rappela Myla. Au Sanctuaire de Thurian, les effets de ce lieu me permettaient de bénéficier de tous mes sens. Ici, il s'agit d'une zone protégée, c'est très différent ! Mais je distingue suffisamment les obstacles. En revanche, je compte sur tes yeux pour localiser ce que tu cherches !

- Ca marche, fit Aldéran en reprenant ses jumelles.

* * *

><p>Maji rabattit le panneau de branchages et remonta le petit couloir de la grotte menant à une caverne où sa navette était posée.<p>

Il y était arrivé quinze jours auparavant, faisant s'ébouler d'une explosion le passage par où il était entré et depuis il pouvait circuler pratiquement sans souci, ayant opéré quelques répétitions avec ses premières bombes.

Depuis, il préparait soigneusement sa grande opération destinée à porter un coup décisif à la Colonie.

Maji se tourna vers son complice et meilleur confident.

- Le rouquin a rejoint son père et chevauche une étrange créature. Je suis prêt ! fit-il à l'adresse du premier de ses anciens capitaines. Me donnez-vous l'ordre d'appliquer notre plan ?

- Vas-y, fais tout péter ! lança Zhan Tornadéo.

- Avec joie ! se rengorgea le Marin, poings serrés et le regard brillant. Je tuerai ensuite leur Reine de mes propres mains.

Il eut un ricanement.

- Et tant pis pour les deux balafrés qui la défendent. S'ils s'interposent. Cette fois, ils n'en réchapperont pas !


	9. Chapter 9

**1****4.**

De nuit, se jouant des sentinelles, Maji était parvenu au cœur de la conglomération, presque plié en deux sous le poids de son sac à dos.

Il savait parfaitement où se diriger et quelles bombes placer aux endroits stratégiques choisis lors de ses repérages des jours précédents.

Plutôt silencieux, il avait évité les sentinelles que le stress de l'attaque avait épuisées durant tout ce temps d'attente, et qui sommeillaient debout.

Agissant rapidement, l'ancien Ingénieur de la salle des machines de l'_Arcadia_avait installé six bombes mais curieusement n'avait activé le détonateur d'aucune d'entre elles.

Il lui restait une dernière machine infernale à poser et il pourrait ensuite jouir tranquillement de l'embrasement de la Colonie Sylvidre.

La septième bombe de Maji était destinée à l'Arbre de Vie de Terra IV, surpuissante, valant bien les flammes solaires qui l'avaient ravagé avant qu'il ne retrouve vigueur et prospérité, ses racines plongeant à des kilomètres sous le sol pour se nourrir de la planète elle-même et lui dispenser en retour sa protection enfin, envers des entités surnaturelles et non un être de petite taille !

Son engin dévastateur posé, Maji s'était éloigné de quelques pas, s'asseyant sous les immenses feuilles d'une plante grasse.

Il avait posé en travers de ses cuisses un clavier et y avait pianoté une série de codes alors que les écrans de contrôle des bombes s'étaient alors allumés, toutes synchronisées.

* * *

><p>Toshiro avait donné l'alerte, réveillant tout le monde à bord de l'<em>Arcadia<em>, les communications et systèmes de fonctionnement internes heureusement non affectés par les ondes planétaires.

- Comment as-tu pu détecter alors ces bombes ? s'étonna Aldéran.

- Je ne sais pas avec quoi Maji les a chargées, mais ça a complètement affolé mes systèmes et surtout tous les indicateurs de dégagement de puissance à l'extérieur sont montés en flèche. Vous devez aller à la conglomération, mobiliser la Reine et ses sœurs pour localiser ces bombes. Si je les identifie, je vous indiquerai comment les désamorcer.

- « si » ? tiqua encore le jeune homme.

- Pas de temps à perdre avec ces considérations, on fait comme Toshy l'a indiqué. Quoi qu'il en soit, les sylvidres doivent s'éloigner un maximum de la conglomération ! siffla Albator.

- Je doute qu'elles obéissent…

- Ton père et toi verrez sur place. Nous y allons, coupa Clio.

Aldéran bondit sur ses pieds, vacilla un instant avant de retrouver son équilibre.

- Ca ne va pas, Aldie ? s'inquiéta son père.

- Non, rien. Je me suis levé trop vite.

- Comment cela ? Tu es sûr que ça va, qu'il n'y a pas eu de séquelles à ta seconde opération ? insista le pirate.

- Oui. Je suis rarement en pleine possession de mes moyens quand on me réveille, en sursaut, en pleine nuit !

* * *

><p>Ne disposant pas de temps pour approfondir la question, Albator quitta rapidement l'<em>Arcadia<em>, son fils et la Jurassienne sur ses talons, empruntant chacun un tripode au guidon monté sur une colonne, et son réacteur rétro-propulsif les faisant progresser rapidement à une hauteur de deux ou trois mètres du sol.

Aldéran avait du mal à maîtriser son module mais durant les premiers kilomètres le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_l'avait assisté, le temps qu'il se familiarise un minimum et une fois le brouillage des ondes planétaires l'isolant, il avait dû se débrouiller seul !

Sans surprise, Albator avait vu son fils crasher son tripode lors de l'approche de la conglomération, proche du périmètre où les poussées d'énergie avaient été signalées avant que tous les signaux ne se brouillent à nouveau.

Mais le voir se relever aussitôt et sans blessure le rassura alors qu'il posait légèrement son propre module de transport individuel.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé à te faire entraîner au maniement de ce tripode au simulateur. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'on soit tellement réduits à ne compter que sur une intervention individuelle et coupés de Toshiro !

- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, c'est lequel de nous deux qui prend les choses avec légèreté ?

- Un peu de respect, je te prie ! siffla le pirate. N'oublie pas à qui tu parles !

- A un tueur psychopathe qui ne songe qu'à tirer à bout portant un ancien membre d'équipage estimé, sans se poser la question du pourquoi… D'ailleurs cette planète me murmure que Maji a été contaminé du temps où il te servait fidèlement – sauf pour la fois où il t'a tiré dessus – mais rien ne compte pour toi, hormis le saigner à blanc !

- Aldie, tu dépasses les bornes ! rugit son père.

- Non, je veux t'éviter de commettre un meurtre que tu pourrais regretter si je découvre ce qu'on à fait à mon Maji ! Occupe-toi des bombes, moi je fais ce que connais : maîtriser un fou furieux, comme s'il s'agissait d'une Intervention d'un autre genre !

- Je t'interdis de me donner des ordres ! hurla presque le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- Comme si le temps était à discutailler… grinça Aldéran.

- Ton fils a raison, intervint Clio d'une voix cinglante, se glissant néanmoins souplement entre les deux hommes, mine de rien pour s'interposer comme aux plus grands envols de leurs affrontements de mâles dominants. Il faut se rendre maître de Maji et Aldie est le mieux qualifié. Quant à nous, forcément, il reste les bombes, si Toshy peut émettre entre deux brouillages !

- Ne te laisse pas avoir par des suppliques, des larmes, pria Albator, radouci. Ce Maji là n'hésitera devant aucun recours, au nom de votre affection passée justement ! Clio et moi allons désamorcer les bombes.

Aldéran se racla la gorge.

- Soyez prudents ! Faites évacuer les Sylvidres si elles l'acceptent, mais n'hésitez pas à filer s'il n'est pas possible d'empêcher…

Son père eut un petit ricanement.

- Bien sûr que je vais revenir pour te botter les fesses de t'être mis en tête de me commander !

Mais l'irréductible et légendaire pirate suivant malgré tout ses directives, fit comprendre à Aldéran que jamais une situation n'avait été aussi dangereuse – bien qu'elle ne le semble guère en regard des combats spatiaux contre Stalzart et Docrass, entre autres – et que se rendre maître de Maji ne serait pas facile en dépit de son propre avantage de taille et de force !

« Maji, qu'est-ce que papa a compris de ce qui t'arrivait alors que moi je laisse mes amitié et affection obscurcir mon jugement ? ! ».

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_et la Jurassienne s'étaient accroupis devant la bombe « centrale », celle que Maji avait activée, provoquant la mise en route des six autres.

- Que pouvons-nous faire ? questionna Sylvarande, ayant intimé à ses sœurs de se tenir à bonne distance afin de ne pas indisposer plus que de nécessaire son père.

- Envoie une de tes soldates à chacune des autres bombes, ordonna ce dernier. Il faudra forcément agir en coordination. Toute l'énergie de ta conglomération, tout comme l'Ame de mon vaisseau, destine-la à nos communications, qu'on puisse agir.

- Je donne ces ordres. Aldéran ?

- Il va avoir du fil à retordre ! répondit lugubrement Albator.

* * *

><p>Aldéran eut un bon rire.<p>

- Tu n'avais vraiment aucune chance, Maji ! jeta-t-il agressivement, ses genoux sur ceux du Marin et ses propres poignets immobilisant ceux de ce dernier. Comment on désactive ta bombe ?

- Trop tard ! se réjouit en retour le vieux Marin qui en bavait littéralement.

Et une fulgurante et lumineuse explosion éclaira, l'espace d'un instant, la nuit de Terra IV.

- Si mon père et Clio… Mais, maintenant, Maji, c'est entre toi et moi !

Le symbole de Saharya étincela au front du jeune homme qui venait d'appuyer sa paume droite sur celui du Marin.

- Qu'as-tu donc dans la tête… ?

Une autre conglomération, un enchevêtrement totalement inextricable, solide, datant de bien des dizaines d'années selon l'état presque métal de certains branchages, voilà ce que quasiment en projection holographique Aldéran avait capté du cerveau du vieux Marin !

- Ton cerveau est végétal, Maji ! On a mis des graines en toi et tu es devenu plante, suggestionné, par je-ne-sais-quoi… C'est démentiel, incroyable ! Tu as été programmé, depuis plusieurs décennies ! Maji, tu m'entends ?

Mais, sous lui, Maji semblait avoir sombré dans un état proche du coma, sans aucune réaction.

- Je dois chasser ce cerveau végétal et te rendre le tien… J'espère que tout ce qui a été dit est vrai : que j'ai ce pouvoir…

Et le symbole de la Magicienne brilla plus que jamais au front du jeune homme.

* * *

><p>Aldéran pivota sur lui-même.<p>

- Ce n'est pas possible, Maji, je suis carrément rentré dans ton cerveau, aboya-t-il en se retrouvant, minuscule, au cœur du réseau végétal labyrinthique.

- On le dirait bien, murmura le vieux Marin. C'est quoi ce que les sylvidres m'ont fait pour que mon cerveau se soit transformé ainsi ?

- C'est ce que nous allons découvrir, mettre fin à cette horreur et te ramener à ton état normal !


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci à Vautour2B qui m'a permis de rectifier le dialogue entre Aldéran/Maji/Kesdra_****

**1****5.**

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc… ? souffla encore le Marin.

- On dirait le résultat d'une graine ayant germé très très longtemps pour en arriver à ce stade de développement, murmura Aldéran. Ton cerveau n'est plus que cet immense bosquet végétal noir.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change pour moi ? Cela ne m'a pas empêché de fonctionner jusqu'ici !

- Ca t'a surtout permis de faire sauter _La __Bannière __de __la __Liberté_ sans l'ombre d'un remord ou d'une hésitation, aboya sèchement le jeune homme.

Maji se frotta les yeux, semblant s'éveiller d'un cauchemar et ne réalisant pas où il se trouvait.

- Non, jamais je n'aurais… ! Je n'ai fait que le rêver, suite aux venues à répétition des Sylvidres et de leur Reine qui y était hébergée ! Aldie, tu me connais : je grogne, j'aboie, je râle, mais il me serait impossible de faire du mal aux personnes que j'estime le plus !

- Tu l'as pourtant fait. Papa et moi pouvons te filer notre dossier médical. Ou une simple vidéoconférence avec Ban qui est toujours hospitalisé suffira, le moment venu. Pour l'immédiat, nous avons à nous débarrasser de « ça » et à trouver le moyen de sortir de ta tête !

Le dos rond, les épaules voûtées, Maji s'approcha des premiers enchevêtrements du bosquet noir qui semblait pourtant parcouru de décharges d'énergie, certains de ses branchages se balançant légèrement bien qu'il n'y ai pas le moindre souffle d'air. Ca en faisait le mur colossal d'un édifice monstrueux dont les branches partaient dans tous les sens pour s'enfoncer partout dans sa membrane cérébrale.

Ses mains agrippèrent les branchages qui lui semblèrent de métal, d'une solidité sans doute à toute épreuve !

Un long frisson le parcourut.

- Et ça m'aurait fait voir tout ce qui n'existait pas ? Ca m'aurait fait croire que tout était vrai alors que rien ne l'était ?

- Tu le regrettes ?

- Non, pas pour tous les saccages et drames que j'ai causés… Mais j'aurais vraiment voulu revoir mon premier capitaine, même si je réalise maintenant que jamais il ne m'aurait encouragé dans ces forfaits ! Capitaine, pourquoi est-ce vous justement que l'on a choisi pour diriger les fils de la marionnette que j'étais ?

- Tu parles toujours à ton ami imaginaire, comme lorsque je t'ai vu soi-disant en pleine conversation devant _La__Bannière__de__la__Liberté_? grogna Aldéran.

- Je le crains bien, c'est dur de renoncer à ses souvenirs…

- Mais, dans ce monde d'illusions, je suis bien réel, crois-moi, grinça Zhan.  
>Aldéran se retourna d'un bloc, apercevant de fait l'ancien capitaine qu'accompagnaient une poignée de sylvidres qui se saisirent de lui et de Maji.<p>

* * *

><p>- Je sais que ça ne sert plus à rien, moins que jamais, mais je n'ai jamais voulu en arriver là, soupira Maji qui tentait encore de libérer ses poignets entravés par les fines branches du bosquet noir auquel il était retenu.<p>

- Arrête de pleurnicher ! siffla Aldéran. Ca a toujours agacé mon père, et je le comprends !

Il posa son regard sur Zhan qui semblait effectivement désagréablement réel !

- Pourquoi tu nous laisses encore en vie ? C'est généralement une erreur dans toute bonne fiction qui se respecte ! ?

- Mais nous ne sommes pas dans une fiction télévisée ou littéraire ! Et, oui, je vais jouer à cette petite phase des révélations finales avant l'exécution !

Et pour ajouter au comble de la confusion de Maji son premier capitaine changea d'apparence pour prendre celle d'une Sylvidre.

Il tressaillit jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

- Tu lui ressembles… Mais elle est morte, je l'ai vue brûler sous mes yeux, tuée par celui que tu viens d'incarner.

- Je suis la jumelle de celle que tu as rêvé être ta femme. Je m'appelle Kesdra.

- « rêvé » ? releva pour sa part Aldéran.

- Oui, il nous fallait une taupe au cœur même de l'_Arcadia_. Le destin de cet abruti stupide nous était limpide. Nous lui avons juste donné un coup de pouce ! Un humain et une sylvidre lambda, avoir un enfant, il fallait vraiment être un idiot complet pour y croire ! Tu as cru recueillir une femme amnésique, nabot, mais c'est en toi qu'elle a implanté la graine du bosquet noir et tous les souvenirs d'une vie conjugale puis familiale. Après même ce Tornadéo n'a vu celle que tu appelais ta femme que la nuit où il l'a abattue !

- Mais quel était votre but ? glapit le vieux Marin. Quand j'ai perdu Midori, une seconde fois… larmoya-t-il.

- Comme prévu, les sentiments opposés – la haine des Sylvidres qui t'avaient à la fois berné tout en te laissant l'espoir de retrouver un jour celle que tu n'as jamais cessé de considérer comme ta fille, et un ressentiment tout aussi grand envers celui qui t'avais quasiment obligé à tirer sur la navette de Midori comme s'il avait lui-même poussé le bouton – se sont emmêlés où jusqu'à te rendre totalement incontrôlable, passant d'un extrême à l'autre. Mais ces instincts que je manipulais via le bosquet noir qui grandissait à l'infini bien qu'il soit limité à ton cerveau, je les faisais rejaillir selon le besoin. Tu as longtemps été « en sommeil ». Ce n'est que tout récemment que nous avons pu t'utiliser à la pleine mesure de tes moyens pour prendre notre revanche sur le pirate qui avait défait notre magnifique Reine !

- Moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il vous a été impossible de contrôler Maji ! coupa Aldéran. Car si je fais un peu le bilan, Maji a fait plus de mal aux Sylvidres et à leur Reine actuelle qu'à la descendance de votre ancien triomphateur !

- Oui, Maji est effectivement trop barré que pour pouvoir être canalisé et dirigé ! reconnut Kesdra avec une grimace. En dépit des apparences, il a pris l'initiative, sa haine l'emportant sur tout, sombrant véritablement dans la folie, mon petit bosquet l'obnubilant totalement. Mais bon, il a quand même fini par te faire venir, avec ton père et je t'ai sous la main ! ricana-t-elle.

- Alors, rien n'était vrai, larmoya Maji qui ne s'était arrêté qu'à ses faux souvenirs.

- Quelles sont tes intentions, Kesdra ? reprit Aldéran dans un sifflement.

- Je vais jeter ton cadavre aux pieds de ce vieux pirate, avant de l'envoyer te rejoindre !

Se tortillant hors du fouillis du bosquet, une branche s'enroula autour du cou d'Aldéran, resserrant lentement sa prise.

- Vous allez le tuer ! protesta Maji.

- Oui, c'est un peu l'idée, grinça la Sylvidre.

- Arrêtez, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je me priverais de ce plaisir ? rétorqua Kesdra dans un rire.

- Aldéran, tiens bon, pria le Marin alors que privé d'oxygène le jeune homme sombrait dans l'inconscience tandis que la branche continuait de l'étrangler.

* * *

><p>Aldéran avait la sensation de planer au cœur même du bosquet, s'y déplaçant librement.<p>

« Si c'est ça l'élévation de la mort, ce n'est aussi terrible que redouté… Et quitter ce réseau végétal sera vraiment un soulagement ! Je ne l'imaginais pas si vaste, il est vraiment infini, ce bosquet, et pourtant il se limite au cerveau de Maji ! Ah, enfin, la lumière… ».

Mais loin du tunnel lumineux de certains récits, il se retrouva face à une sorte de luciole gélatineuse rosâtre.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire.

« Non, ce serait trop beau si en m'amenant aux portes de la mort cette Kesdra me donnait la seule occasion d'anéantir ce bosquet ! ? Mais, cette petite boule semble bel et bien le cœur de cette horreur végétale ! Je ne pouvais l'approcher que dans cet état frontière… En ce cas, c'est terminé d'avoir joué avec l'esprit et l'âme de mon ami ! ».

Et il referma ses doigts sur la luciole, l'écrasant, la faisant éclater !

- Aldéran ! hurla à nouveau Maji alors que le corps du jeune homme avait entièrement irradié de lumière, le signe de Saharya plus étincelant que jamais.

Et l'énergie pure que transmettait tout Terra IV à son protecteur se propagea au bosquet, le désintégrant.


	11. Chapter 11

**16.**

Aldéran se redressa en sursaut.

- C'était quoi cette horreur… ? hoqueta-t-il avant de réaliser qu'il se trouvait à l'Infirmerie de l'_Arcadia_ et que Clio s'était levée pour s'approcher de son lit, ayant enfoncé au passage le bouton d'une télécommande.

- J'ignore de quoi tu parles, mais justement on aimerait savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

- La fausse femme de Maji avait planté en lui une graine qui a fini par phagocyter son cerveau…

Le jeune homme sursauta, toujours assis dans le lit alors que son père venait d'entrer dans la chambre en réponse à l'appel de la Jurassienne.

- Les bombes ! J'ai vu une explosion ! Comment… ?

- Toshiro avait dévié toute l'énergie de l'_Arcadia_ sur les seules communications, Sylvarande a donné le même ordre à la centrale énergétique de sa conglomération et en surchargeant les systèmes ces ondes-là on empêché celles de la planète de perturber nos échanges, expliqua le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Sur les conseils de Toshiro, Clio et moi avons en réalité modifié la programmation de la bombe principale, lui faisant croire que ses sœurs étaient en panne et donc elle s'est désactivée.

- Mais j'ai vu, insista Aldéran. J'ai entendu… ? !

- Une grenade aveuglante de très forte puissance couplée à une autre assourdissante, destinées à tromper les sens de Maji qui ne pouvait qu'attendre non loin ! gronda le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Si tu as marché, c'est que cette parade mise en place dans l'urgence était un bon leurre !

- J'ai eu peur pour vous deux, et Sylvarande… soupira Aldéran.

- C'est nous surtout qui nous sommes inquiétés pour toi, avoua son père avec de fait toujours une inquiétude dans la voix qui avait rarement atteint un tel niveau ! On vous a retrouvés, Maji et toi, évanouis. Mais ni toi ni lui n'aviez la moindre blessure. Sylvarande a bien évidemment voulu que tu sois hébergé à la conglomération mais c'était hors de question pour moi. Ses sylvidres t'ont donc transporté ici… On avait hâte que tu te réveilles pour savoir ce qui s'était passé !

- Tu as dormi une semaine entière, glissa Clio. Ca nous a vraiment semblé très long !

Aldéran s'appuya aux oreillers placés dans son dos par son amie, fronça les sourcils.

- Où est Maji ? Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit-il.

- On ignorait… murmura Clio.

- Je ne pouvais que conclure qu'il t'avait pris en traître et neutralisé, coupa sèchement Albator. Je l'ai mis aux fers. Je ne pouvais prendre d'autres dispositions vu qu'il a rapidement recouvré ses sens, lui ! Et je n'ai pu aussi que constater qu'il continuait de délirer complètement en me servant une histoire de…

- Une histoire de cerveau végétalisé, d'une sylvidre métamorphosée en Zhan Tornadéo et du fait que j'aurais pu me ranimer alors qu'une saleté de branchage strangulateur était à un fil de m'achever en me brisant la nuque ?

- Oui, se troubla le pirate. C'est bien ce que Maji a dit… C'était vrai ? !

- Sûrement jusqu'au moindre détail, approuva Aldéran en bâillant sous la fatigue qui l'envahissait. Mes souvenirs à moi sont encore bien confus.

- Il a dit que tu étais entièrement devenu une créature de lumière et d'énergie ! aboya encore son père.  
>Clio posa une main apaisante sur le poignet de son ami de toujours et une autre sur l'épaule du jeune homme.<p>

- Juste avant qu'on ne vous retrouve, toute la planète a paru vibrer, irradier de puissance – mais curieusement cette fois sans interférer avec les systèmes de Toshy ou de la conglomération – comme si elle se mobilisait toute entière… C'était pour toi, Aldéran, il n'y a désormais plus aucun doute à ce sujet ! Ce dégagement d'énergie a été bref, quelques secondes, et tellement phénoménal que les instruments de Toshy n'ont pu le mesurer !

- Aldie, qu'as-tu fait ? pria son père, véritablement paniqué à présent.

- Que je le veuille ou non, je suis aussi le protecteur des terres de la Magicienne Blanche. C'est un fardeau mais c'est aussi là que je dispose d'une aide effectivement incommensurable face à un adversaire qui me surpasse sur tous les plans ! Il semble, en effet, que j'aie atteint un nouveau niveau de pouvoir – comme dans un banal jeu vidéo – et le contrecoup m'a effectivement bien anéanti…

Une ombre passa dans les prunelles bleu marine du jeune homme.

- … Et il est possible qu'un jour cette surpuissance m'anéantisse, car je suis en partie humain, et donc pas programmé pour supporter cet héritage dont Saharya m'a chargé…

- Aldéran, je t'interdis d'avoir ce genre de propos ! intima Albator.

- J'ai vu ma propre projection astrale, il y a peu. Toi et moi savons ce que cela signifie ! Aussi, un jour, cela arrivera, c'est inévitable papa : ce qui me dope et me rend parfois tout-puissant finira par me détruire !

- Je le refuse, pas tant que je vivrai ! aboya encore son père. Tu as vu la projection de Skyrone, la tienne déjà une fois, la mienne - et nous sommes encore en vie !

- Papa, je ne suis même pas capable de maîtriser ces pouvoirs en moi. Comment pourrais-tu donc m'en préserver ? Il y a des choses contre lesquelles et toi moi ne pouvons rien.  
>Clio s'assombrit.<p>

- Si Aldie a raison, Albator, ce sera pour… après ta disparition. Mais je partage la certitude de ton fils. Sa surpuissance l'e submergerra. En revanche, d'ici là, on aura certainement trouvé un moyen de lui éviter ce sort funeste !

- Passionnant, mais je crains de croire à mes visions – même si par fois elles furent foireuses, soupira Aldéran avant de se rendormir.

- Oui, moi aussi, Aldie, murmura son père en lui caressant tendrement le front, une larme perlant au bord de ses cils.

**17.**

Sylvarande désigna un siège à son roux visiteur.

- Un autre jus de légume ? proposa-t-elle.

- Avec plaisir ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que sont les légumes que tu cultives ici, mais ils ont une saveur très poivrée et j'aime ça. Comment va la Colonie ?  
>- Nous poursuivons notre petite vie tranquille. La technologie de nos navettes de combat créées par la duplication de mon Docrass a servi – comme tu l'avais compris – à nous pourvoir en énergie, mais sans aucune intention dévastatrice, ni pour nous ni pour d'autres en-dehors de cette planète. Ca te rassure ?<p>

- Je ne m'étais jamais défié. Mais, ça rassurera notre père… Il est un guerrier, il a combattu et défait une terrible Armada menaçant ce qui à l'époque lui était le plus cher. Ses souvenirs sont épouvantables et il ne s'en remettra jamais – et ce même s'il accepte que tu sois sa fille, que tes sylvidres soient amicales et que Ryhas Horand soit son allié contre des ennemis commun. Toi, Sylvarande, ça ira, mais il ne pourra jamais accepter ta Colonie… Et, a contrario aussi, il te protégera comme il l'a fait l'autre jour, prêt à tous les sacrifices ! Est-ce que tu lui pardonner cette faiblesse humaine ?

- Il est notre père. Je ne lui ai jamais voulu aucun mal, et cela n'arrivera jamais. Son sang est en moi, cela m'a déjà sauvé la vie. Toi et lui nous avez toutes sauvées ! Quelles sont vos intentions ?

- Et les tiennes ? rétorqua-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

- Comment cela ?

Aldéran reposa le verre qu'il avait vidé d'un trait, s'étant en effet régalé.

- Tu es leur Reine, Sylvarande, mais cela ne t'oblige pas à t'enterrer ici ! Tu as d'autres sujettes, mon équipière Talvérya, et aussi des milliers d'autres Sylvidres dispersées tout partout… Mais, ne reste pas ici, la Colonie a trouvé son autonomie et n'a plus d'ennemi.

- Tu pensais que j'envisageais de…

- J'en étais certain ! Je suis ton petit frère mais aussi le protecteur des Sanctuaires de Saharya. Quand tu ne t'y opposes pas, je peux lire dans tes pensées.

- Quoi ? !

- C'est indépendant de ma volonté, s'excusa le jeune homme. En ta présence, ici sur un territoire consacré, je peux accéder à ton esprit, mais uniquement à la partie que tu n'occultes pas, ou que tu me refuses si tu préfères. Tu es aussi ma sœur et je ne peux qu'anticiper et comprendre tes sentiments ! Tu as protégé cette Colonie, d'autres de tes sœurs attendent que tu te penches sur leur sort, et ce même si rien ne les menace… Sois juste prête, si le pire arrivait, et ne l'attends pas ici où les communications sont au minimal à cause des ondes planétaires.

- Tu es dur, Aldie… Ces propos… Je n'ignorais de ce que tu viens de me dire, mais c'est difficile à entendre, mais moins venant de toi ! Tu as touché l'énergie divine de Saharya, tu en es imprégné et tu peux t'adresser à moi en parlant au nom de notre Grande Protectrice… Mais tu es aussi mon petit frère comme tu viens de le rappeler, et je m'inquiète pour toi, ce que tu as réalisé, tout récemment…

- Je n'en avais aucune conscience, sur le moment. J'ai découvert cette explosion de mon pouvoir, de mon contrôle, dans le feu de l'action… Cette surpuissance me fait peur, mortellement peur… Mais passons ! Tu reviens à Ragel, reprendre ton emploi, et moi je récupère la tête de mon Unité et de mon Bureau !

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je voudrais vérifier un truc… L'appel de ton âme m'a fait venir, fais en sorte qu'il me renvoie !

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai été arraché de mon poste, en fin d'action, il y a quinze jours de cela. Sylvarande, toi aussi tu as des pouvoirs, renvoie-moi juste chez moi

Sylvarande eut un soupir.

- Je ne sais pas… Mais je vais essayer, ajouta-t-elle, si c'est aussi mélo que tu l'avances !

Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules puis sur les tempes de son frère.

- Je souhaite, du plus profond de mon cœur, que nous retrouvions notre planète, notre vie et toi ta famille !

- Merci, Sylvarande.

D'interminables instants durant, Aldéran attendit la réponse aux prières de son aînée, puis il eut la soufflante sensation qu'on l'arrachait au lieu où il se trouvait pour le renvoyer, loin, très loin.


	12. Chapter 12

**18.**

Au lendemain de son retour, ayant passé la soirée de la veille chez Hoby et Nasylle, Aldéran n'en menait pas large en se rendant au Q.G. du SIGiP afin d'y être entendu par le Général Aym Grendele.

Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment fait quelque chose de mal, il s'était volatilisé – au propre comme au figuré – durant deux semaines !

Non sans appréhension, il avait alors patienté quelques minutes jusqu'à l'heure de son rendez-vous.

- Prenez place, Colonel Skendromme… Et maintenant, j'attends vos explications !

Aldéran se racla la gorge, la tasse de café un peu trop brûlante à la main.

- Ce fut totalement indépendant de ma volonté. C'est mon « autre ascendance » qui m'a envoyé très loin d'ici, sans pouvoir communiquer. Je ne peux que vous présenter toutes mes excuses les plus sincères pour cette défection. J'en supporterai bien évidemment les conséquences.

- Vous étiez piégé ?

- On peut l'exprimer ainsi. J'étais sur une planète primitive.

- Mais, vous en êtes revenu. Et il n'y a pas trace de vous sur la liste de passagers d'un cargo de croisière ou commercial ! Vous avez pourtant bien dû voyager d'une façon ou d'une autre !

- Ma demi-sœur m'a fait revenir de la même manière qu'elle m'avait appelé, par téléportation instantanée, répondit Aldéran en songeant qu'il devait vraiment passer pour un fou ! Je suis désolé.

- Vous l'avez déjà dit, grinça le Général Grendele. Le Lieutenant Jarvyl Ouzer a dû vous remplacer au pied levé ! Et nous ignorions combien de temps allait durer votre disparition !

- Je suis prêt à subir votre sentence, Général.

- Comme si l'AL-99 pouvait réellement se passer de vous ! Vous ne valiez pas grand-chose pour le SIGiP, il a cependant fait de vous un élément d'élite pour votre Bureau. Ouzer est bon, mais vous êtes meilleur ! Disons que, effectivement, il me faut faire avec votre « autre ascendance », comme vous dites. Vous mettre à pied ne rimerait à rien vu que vous n'êtes pas parti volontairement, et l'AL-99 a besoin de son Colonel. Je vais cependant rédiger un avertissement, car je ne puis y couper, personne ne comprendrait que je passe sur ces quinze jours de disparition. Je dois aussi proposer à l'Etat-Major une suspension de solde pour cette période, mais je doute que ça vous affecte grandement.

- En effet ! Merci pour votre compréhension, Général.

- Je n'ai guère le choix, grommela Aym Grendele. Votre situation est vraiment unique, Colonel, et difficilement explicable à des non-initiés. Vous me causez bien des soucis !

- Pardonnez-moi.

- Passons, soupira le Général du SIGiP. Et vous comptez vous volatilisez ainsi encore souvent ? Ca peut recommencer ?

- Oui, je le crains.

- Bien, je le mentionnerai également dans mon rapport. J'espère néanmoins que cela ne se reproduira pas.

- Et moi donc !

- Vous pouvez disposez, conclut Aym Grendele.

Aldéran se leva lentement, la gorge sèche mais l'odeur du café le révulsait.

Il salua impeccablement son supérieur et quitta précipitamment le bureau pour aller vomir dans les toilettes les plus proches.

* * *

><p>L'arrivée de leur Colonel dans son uniforme militaire rouge et blanc du SIGiP avait stupéfait plus d'un des policiers de l'ancien GD-12 !<p>

Aldéran s'était rapidement changé et, avec ses secrétaires avait fait le point sur tout ce qui s'était passé durant son absence.

Et ce n'était qu'à la pause de midi qu'il avait pu retrouver ses amis.

- On avait bien compris que ça avait rapport avec la Magicienne Blanche quand on a vu son symbole à ton front, fit Soreyn. Mais à mesure que les jours passaient, on s'est vraiment inquiétés !

- Désolé, il n'y avait pas moyen de faire autrement, aucune communication ne passait, entrante ou sortante. Et Sylvarande m'a fait réapparaître hier soir au penthouse de mon cadet où il passait avec sa copine les derniers jours de vacances.

- En tout cas, tu reviens avec une nouvelle histoire fantastique, glissa Talvérya. Je n'ai rien soupçonné de ce qui arrivait à ma Reine et à mes sœurs !

- « fantastique », c'est bien le mot, murmura Jarvyl, proprement estomaqué. Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné…

Son Colonel eut un petit rire.

- Le mélange des espèces est chose banale. Mais il est vrai qu'une part de surnaturel ne doit pas être courante ! En tout cas, ça m'a une fois de plus apporté la preuve que tout fonctionnait très bien sans moi !

- Tu nous as manqués, assura Yélyne Morvik.

- Vous aussi, assura Aldéran. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'attendre qu'un ennemi frappe. On s'ennuie à périr !

- Plus de nouvelle disparition en vue ? ironisa Darys Lougard.

- J'espère bien ! Le procès de Uhaerté va suffisamment m'agacer, même si je ne dois y témoigner qu'une seule fois. Et même si ces deux semaines ne seront pas déduites de mes congés, j'ai intérêt à mettre les bouchées doubles d'ici à ma prochaine virée spatiale !

Soreyn jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre puis à son Colonel, fronça les sourcils.

- Tu comptes te contenter de cette soupe pour tout déjeuner ?

- Je n'ai pas faim.

**19.**

Après avoir arrêté son tout-terrain grenat, Aldéran en était descendu pour ouvrir la portière à son passager.

Soulageant sa jambe droite profondément lacérée par des éclats en s'appuyant sur une canne, Ban sortit à son tour et clopina, son autre main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce qu'avait été _La __Bannière __de __la __Liberté_.

Des échafaudages et des projecteurs entouraient entièrement le bâtiment en reconstruction.

- Mais… ? Je n'ai jamais entrepris les démarches pour… ? s'étrangla le vieux médecin. Aldie, c'est toi ?

- Bien sûr. C'était bien la moindre des choses que je puisse faire !

- Et moi, je serai incapable de te rembourser…

Aldéran haussa négligemment les épaules.

- Je ne te demande rien. Et puis, c'est surtout de ma faute, en cachant là Sylvarande que ton bar a été soufflé !

- Je devinais les risques, mais je n'imaginais pas un instant que Maji passerait à l'acte !

Faiblissant, Ban resserra son étreinte sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui l'amena au banc le plus proche pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

- Ce que tu m'as raconté… C'est incroyable. Mais je doute que cette vérité suffise aux autres Marins, qu'ils aient été blessés ou non !

- Je m'en doute. Maji a dépassé toutes les limites, même s'il n'était pas responsable de ses actes. Il faudra du temps. Et à commencer pour lui-même car je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a jamais autant culpabilisé de sa vie !

- C'est bien le moins, grinça Ban.

- Décidément, tu es aussi rancunier que mon père !

- Si tu avais passé ces semaines à l'hôpital, vu s'envoler l'unique réalisation de ta vie et su tes amis blessés et un mort, tout pardon aurait quitté ton cœur ! Aldie, ça va ?

Cela avait été au tour du jeune homme de s'appuyer fugitivement sur son ami avant de s'asseoir.

- Tu es blanc comme un linge. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien de grave, juste un vertige. Un bol de potage à midi et une portion de frites ce soir, c'est trop peu j'imagine.

Le vieux médecin ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est sûr que tu m'as habitué à engloutir bien plus en un seul repas ! Tu fais régime ou quoi ?

- Non, je suis assez barbouillé ces derniers temps. Je crois que les lésions internes dues à l'explosion m'ont fragilisé…

- … Et tu as à nouveau été soumis à rude épreuve face à ce bosquet noir, ajouta Ban. Tu aurais bien besoin de repos, de te ménager.

- C'est loin d'être prévu ou même seulement possible à envisager. Pourtant, pour une des rares fois de ma vie, j'aimerais pouvoir me poser un instant, décompresser et me reposer…

- Tu es retourné te faire examiner ?

- Ca va passer.

- Je t'aurais bien proposé mes services mais je ne me sens moi-même pas assez en forme que pour poser un diagnostic, et puis je ne dispose surtout plus du moindre appareil !

- Ne t'inquiète pas si les malaises persistent, j'irai consulter – si Sky ne m'y traîne pas avant par la peau du cou !

- Il est un peu protecteur.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, et ça empire plus le temps passe, alors qu'on aurait pu s'attendre au contraire.

Le sourire de Ban s'accentua.

- Ton aîné est comme nous tous : il sait que tu n'atteindras jamais l'âge de raison !

- Merci, c'est sympa, commenta le jeune homme, nullement vexé. Ton bagage est prêt ? ajouta-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Mon bar, le début d'une nouvelle garde-robe, je te dois beaucoup, Aldie ! Oui, j'ai bouclé ma valise et je suis prêt à embarquer. Merci pour _La__Bannière_, ça me faisait mal au cœur de revenir la voir, mais je pars avec de l'espoir à présent. Heu, pour ton jet… ?

- Le pilote avisera selon qu'on a besoin de lui, ou non, à _Skendromme __Industry_. A la base, il est prévu qu'il reste sur l'île, ne serait-ce – pour une raison ou pour une autre – tu ne veuilles bouger. Revenir plus tôt ou prolonger ton séjour !

- D'accord… Ce sera sans doute la première option.

- Pourquoi cela ? s'étonna Aldéran, un peu grinçant.

- Ne te fâche pas, mais j'ai toujours vécu entouré de monde. Pourquoi donc crois-tu que j'ai ouvert un bar ! ? Et les images de ton île en reflètent un lieu paradisiaque, mais je vais me morfondre dans cette immense demeure, avec ce personnel alors que j'ai toujours tout fait moi-même !

Aldéran éclata alors franchement de rire.

- Tu te souviens que papa se plaignait que Sky et moi étions hyperactifs durant l'enfance ? Avec ensuite Eryna qui est venue sur le tard, un peu par hasard ! Et bien, je peux t'assurer qu'après une journée au lagon de l'île, on passait tout le reste du séjour à faire la crêpe ou à nous baigner. Au moment du départ, c'est tout juste s'il ne fallait pas droguer nos jus de fruits pour parvenir à nous mettre dans l'avion ! Tu te feras prendre au charme de l'île, je t'assure !

- Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, convint le vieux médecin. A dans un mois, Aldéran.

- Je te conduis au jet.

Tout en continuant de deviser tranquillement, les deux amis remontèrent dans le tout-terrain et s'éloignèrent de l'immeuble en reconstruction.

* * *

><p>Ayvanère jouant avec leurs deux fils sous le regard protecteur de Lense, Aldéran était resté sur la terrasse de l'appartement de sa mère.<p>

- Hoby et Nasylle ne vont plus tarder, fit cette dernière. Alguénor pourra aller dans la salle de jeu et Alyénor au lit. Mielle veillera sur eux.

Karémyne sourit en posant sa joue contre l'épaule de son fils.

- Tes amis ont peut-être qualifié ces deux semaines de fantastique, moi je les trouve inquiétantes !

- Nous avions tous les atouts en mains face à Maji, mentit le jeune homme qui s'était d'ailleurs bien gardé de parler de l'épisode final au bosquet noir à sa mère et à son épouse ! Ca a juste pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. Ensuite, il a fallu attendre que Maji se remette en retrouvant son cerveau enfin libre.

- Je ne sais toujours quoi penser… Si tu n'avais pas eu cette interaction avec Terra IV, en étant toi-même lié au Sanctuaire de Saharya, nous aurions tous continué à croire à sa folie et ton père l'aurait abattu sans hésitation ! Mais je ne me réjouis toujours pas de cette partie d'ascendance en toi, ça t'expose à de démentiels dangers ! Oh, mon grand garçon…

L'arrivée de Hoby et de Nasylle ne lui permit pas de s'exprimer davantage et tous s'embrassèrent chaleureusement, heureux de se retrouver pour la soirée.

- Des nouvelles d'Eryna ?

- Elle devrait accoucher d'un jour à l'autre !

Tous dans le salon, ils avaient pris place, les rideaux tirés.

Nasylle se leva avec un grand sourire.

- Je vais préparer les apéritifs. Je connais vos goût, inutile de me dire quoi. On verra si je ne me suis pas trompée !


	13. Chapter 13

**20.**

Contrairement à sa petite famille, Aldéran était resté dormir chez sa mère.

Au matin, ils avaient pris le petit déjeuner sur la terrasse.

- Pour mon bien-être, Aldie, il vaut mieux que tu ne t'incrustes pas souvent ici !

- C'est ça, dis tout de suite que mes pancakes te plaisent trop ! protesta-t-il avec bonne humeur.

- Mais c'est bien de cela dont il s'agit ! Je m'en gaverais, ce qui n'est pas du tout bon pour ma ligne !

- Je ne fais que les pancakes, se défendit le jeune homme. C'est toi ensuite qui rajoutes toutes ces matières grasses !

- Ne conteste donc pas face à ta mère, rit-elle, c'est très mal élevé.

- Je suis plein de mauvaises manières !

- Oui, ça je sais.

Et quand son fils servit les bananes frites, Karémyne ne se gêna pas les recouvrir de crème fraîche.

- Tu as reçu la date de l'ultime entrevue à l'amiable ? questionna-t-elle.

- Oui, je serai là. Bien que je n'aurai aucune utilité ! Je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas je suis cité comme témoin !

- Tu m'as accompagné lors d'une visite d'usines, en pleine tempête concurrentielle, avec les menaces physiques à mon encontre et la grogne au sein de notre propre personnel suite aux fausses rumeurs propagées par les taupes de Uhaerté. Et c'est toi qui as aidé à les identifier.

- C'était mon boulot et c'était mon devoir envers toi.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi « à l'amiable » ? Les avocats de cette Uhaerté t'ont accusée des pires malversations, certains de ses syndicalistes ont encore mené des expéditions punitives contre nos convois de marchandises. Et au final toutes ces délations se sont retournées contre celle qui les avait émises. « à l'amiable », ça ne manque pas d'air !

- C'est un point de procédure inamovible, quelle que soit l'affaire, un vol à l'étalage ou un serial killer.

- Je ne me souviens pas de cela avec Berkauw… ?

- Il y a eu cette réunion. L'avocat du Service Juridique que j'avais chargé de l'affaire s'y est rendu avec un refus de tout accord.

- On ne m'a rien dit… ? insista le jeune homme. Tu avais voulu me protéger !

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Je t'aime trop, ma petite maman.

* * *

><p>Aldéran rassembla ses affaires, ayant pris son après-midi.<p>

- A demain ? fit Soreyn qui était venu faire signer son propre bon de congé.

- Et comment ! Soyez sages, tous, car je vous tiens à l'œil. Quant à toi, et ceux de l'Unité, j'attends votre rapport sur l'Intervention de ce matin !

- Tu l'auras. Dis, tu es tout pomponné de frais, tu vas aussi mettre une cravate tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, répondit lugubrement son Colonel. Elle est dans ma poche, jusqu'au dernier moment, et n'en sortira pas si je peux l'éviter !

Avec fort peu de compassion, son équipier et ami éclata de rire.

Aldéran s'étira.

- Trois semaines que j'ai réapparu et tout tourne à merveille, ma petite soeur est maman d'une fille, j'aime ça !

Son ami fronça les sourcils.

- Il n'empêche que tu as toujours mauvaise mine !

- Je file à cette réunion à l'amiable !

Dans le bureau de la Juge Phaeda Klumphilde, Aldéran et la Présidente de _Skendromme__Industry_y avaient retrouvé Fhan Jaroune le poubellistique avocat de l'autre générale d'empire qu'était Bonamme Uhaerté.

Après que ce dernier ait présenté ses hommages à Karémyne, ils avaient pris place, rejoints par l'une des avocates du Service Juridique.

Drillé par elle, Aldéran et sa mère s'étaient bien gardés du moindre mot, laissant les experts du Droit entrer en lice pour ce qui, au demeurant, n'était qu'une formalité où _Skendromme __Industry_opposerait un refus absolu aux propositions de Fhan Jaroune qui ne s'était pour sa part fait aucune illusion en les avançant.

Après une heure de palabres ennuyeux et incompréhensibles pour des non-initiés, Phaeda Klumphilde avait pris une pose qui indiquait que l'on allait bientôt prendre congé.

Karémyne se pencha vers son rouquin de fils.

- Arrête de triturer ta cravate, tu vas bientôt pouvoir la retirer, chuchota-t-elle.

- J'étouffe, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'étrangle…

- Nous serons vite dehors, assura sa mère.

La Juge se leva et tous l'imitèrent.

- Nous nous retrouverons donc tous au Tribunal, mais pas nécessairement tous en même temps ! Je vous souhaite un bon retour chez vous.

Fhan Jaroune fronça les sourcils.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, Colonel Skendromme ?

- Pas trop…

* * *

><p>D'abord flou devant ses yeux, le visage inquiet de sa mère retrouva lentement sa netteté habituelle et ensuite Aldéran se rendit compte qu'il était allongé au sol, un coussin sous la tête et une compresse humide et imprégnée d'huile essentielle lui rafraîchissant les tempes et la nuque.<p>

Relevé par Fhan et le secrétaire de la Juge, il se retrouva sur un canapé, la tête tournant encore un peu et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- J'ai appelé un médecin, renseigna Phaeda Klumphilde.

- Je veux rentrer à ton appart, maman, souffla le jeune homme. Je me sens mieux.

- Si tu voyais ta tête, tu comprendrais qu'on n'en croit pas un mot ! murmura sa mère. J'appelle plutôt un taxi pour te ramener chez toi et appeler notre médecin.

- Maman, Sky, Hoby et Nasylle doivent venir chez toi ce soir ! Hoby et elle reviennent exprès du Campus pour tes treize ans à la tête de _SI_. Oui, je me ferai examiner par notre médecin et il me filera de quoi me doper pour la soirée. Et je t'assure que je retrouve mes forces… Désolé de m'être ainsi effondré.

Sur le parking du bureau de la Juge, Fhan Jaroune se tourna vers Aldéran et sa mère.

- Cette histoire vous dépasse complètement, Colonel Skendromme. Vous savez ne pas y avoir votre place. Mais vous faites front, pour protéger votre mère.

Il esquissa quelque chose qui ressemblait à un vague sourire.

- C'est beau de pouvoir compter sur ses enfants, qu'ils soient prêts à tout pour vous protéger. Et le cadeau ultime c'est quand ce dévouement vient d'un enfant qui n'est pas de votre sang.

- Vous avez trop prêté le regard à certains tabloïds, il y a quelques années ! grinça en retour Aldéran.

- Mais, il n'y a pas que votre famille dans ce cas de figure, Colonel ! siffla l'avocat. Certains enfants feront tout, quel qu'en soit le prix, pour un regard d'amour comme récompense. Vous, Colonel, ne pouvez que le comprendre mieux que quiconque ! A bientôt, au Tribunal. Et n'oubliez pas ce que je viens de dire : un enfant fera tout pour sa mère !  
>Karémyne serra le bras de son fils, tout en se dirigeant vers la berline qui faisait partie des véhicules professionnels de la Juge, avec le chauffeur mis à leur disposition.<p>

- Mais pourquoi Jaroune a-t-il eu ces insinuations à ton encontre ? !

- Comme si je le savais ! ? Je n'ai jamais autant haï ces juristes avec leurs propos alambiqués et indéchiffrables ! Je t'avoue n'avoir qu'une hâte : être chez toi et me reposer avant ce soir. Il faut que je fasse bonne figure devant Sky, Hoby et son amie. Sky arrive bien le premier ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Oh, juste comme ça…

Mais Karémyne n'en crut rien et les joues blêmes et les cernes de son fils ne la rassuraient nullement !


	14. Chapter 14

**21.**

Il faisait nuit noire quand Karémyne arriva à _La __Roseraie _et que Skyrone en sortait.

- Je reviens d'ici deux heures, lança-t-il en montant dans sa voiture.

- Mais…

- Aldie est dans le salon, jeta encore son fils aîné en démarrant.

- Mais…

Remettant les questions à plus tard, Karémyne tendit sa veste légère à la bonne et se dirigea vers le salon.

Aldéran se leva à l'entrée de sa mère.

- Content de te revoir, sourit-il.

- Tu as l'air un peu plus reposé.

- J'ai passé le reste de l'après-midi à dormir. J'ai eu Hoby au téléphone, il sera là avec Nysalle d'ici une petite demie heure.

Elle prit le verre que son fils lui avait servi.

- Où Sky est-il allé ?

- Il est retourné faire un saut à son Labo où Delly supervise encore des expériences.

- Pourquoi ? insista sa mère.

- Il a dit qu'il en parlerait quand il aurait compris.

- Hé bien, si Skyrone devient mystérieux, c'est la fin du monde, plaisanta-t-elle bien qu'elle ne ressente que de l'appréhension, l'intuition d'une catastrophe imminente.

* * *

><p>Partagés entre l'impatience de retourner au Campus pour Hoby et dans sa galactopole pour Nasylle, les deux jeunes gens étaient arrivés à leur tour.<p>

Le cadet de la famille ne put s'empêcher de glousser alors que la jeune femme s'était proposée de servir les apéritifs.

- Ainsi, notre hôte s'est cassé à toute vitesse avant même notre arrivée. Voilà un sens de l'hospitalité qui me confond ! Si Sky se met à faire des facéties, c'est le monde à l'envers !

- Tiens, c'est amusant comme maman et toi partagez cette opinion soudaine, pouffa Aldéran. Alors, les amoureux, pas trop chagrins à devoir être séparés quelques temps ?

- Il faut bien que Nasylle retourne à Dunar, régler cette affaire avec sa mère… Je me dis que les retrouvailles n'en seront que meilleures !

- Tu as bien raison de réagir ainsi, sourit son aîné. Et puis, vous avez toute la vie devant vous ! Au fait, Hob', tu as rentré ta demande de stage pour l'année prochaine.

Karémyne eut alors un grand sourire.

- Hoby fera cette année de stage à _SI _! Ainsi, il pourra directement s'adapter à notre organisation et ça le préparera au mieux pour son engagement qui est la logique étape suivante.

- Tu as trouvé ton successeur, maman ? se réjouit Aldéran.

- On le dirait bien ! Et cela tombe vraiment à pic car je n'ai pas l'intention de faire comme mon père et m'accrocher jusqu'au bout quasi, même s'il ne l'a fait que par passion ! Je fêterai mes soixante-dix ans l'année prochaine, encore quelques années, le temps que Hob' soit formé et je me retirerai.

- Voilà de bonnes nouvelles. Même s'il ne nous en a jamais fait le reproche, Dankest a très mal pris que Sky, Ery et moi ne témoignions guère d'affinités pour son empire !

- Je ne te surprendrai pas, mon grand chéri et t'avouant que je suis passée par les mêmes affres en prenant la direction des chantiers navals !

Aldéran vida son verre, eut un haut le cœur et se demanda s'il aurait le temps d'arriver aux toilettes pour y vider le peu que son estomac contenait.

Il se leva mais ses jambes le trahirent et il roula au sol, inanimé.

* * *

><p>Appelé en urgence, le médecin de garde n'avait rien décelé de particulier, hormis une faiblesse généralisée et avait conseillé le repos.<p>

Dans l'attente du retour de Skyrone, Karémyne avait demandé à Hoby de veiller sur son aîné qui dormait dans sa chambre et comme à son habitude quand elle était trop anxieuse, elle avait été dans la serre.

Nasylle s'agita dans son fauteuil.

- Tu parles d'une soirée ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de grincer. Skyrone qui nous laisse dans une villa vide, Aldéran incapable de tenir debout et ta mère allée chipoter à des boutons de roses ! Si on sortait, qu'on ait un semblant de soirée ?

- Maman m'a dit de…

- Aldéran dort, que veux-tu donc qui lui arrive ? Sortons, s'il te plaît. On ne va pas rester ainsi à nous morfondre !

Hoby était rapidement monté s'assurer qu'Aldéran se reposait tranquillement puis avait cédé à la prière de son amie.

Après s'être calmée en s'bligeant à se concentrer sur de délicats greffons, Karémyne était revenue dans le salon.

- Hoby ? Nasylle ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Ils sont partis, renseigna la bonne qui débarrassait la table des couverts de ceux qui de toute évidence ne dîneraient pas ce soir-là.

- Comment cela, Hoby est sorti alors qu'il devait s'assurer qu'Aldéran allait bien, comme Sky le lui avait expliqué au téléphone ? !

Contrariée envers le cadet de ses fils, Karémyne alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de son rejeton roux.

* * *

><p>Lorèze Myre s'approcha du bureau de Jarvyl, le leader de l'Unité Léviathan.<p>

- Le Pr Skendromme demande à s'entretenir avec vous, Lieutenant.

- Ah bon… ? J'arrive.

- Il est dans le bureau de son frère.

- Pr Skyrone Skendromme, bienvenue. Je suis donc Jarvyl Ouzer.

- Oui, je sais par mon cadet que c'est vous qui êtes en charge de l'AL-99 quand il est indisponible.

- Mon Colonel n'est pas encore arrivé… Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Oui… Aldéran a été empoisonné, il ne reste que vingt-quatre heures pour trouver le bon antidote et aussi qui !


	15. Chapter 15

**22.**

- Durant les dernières semaines, Aldéran a reçu des doses légères de poison. Et hier, à quel moment je l'ignore, il a absorbé le détonateur.

- Je ne comprends pas… s'excusa le Lieutenant de l'Unité Léviathan.

- Aldéran était devenu une véritable bombe à retardement, reprit Skyrone. Ce poison n'était pas mortel, même si il l'a bien affaibli et causé ces vertiges et vomissements. La dose d'hier, sous quelle que forme qu'elle ait été administrée, a donc allumé la mèche de cette bombe. Le poison s'est littéralement embrasé dans son corps et il s'est écroulé, deux fois. Notre mère l'a retrouvé dans la salle de bain, inconscient, alors qu'il avait dû vouloir se rafraîchir. On aurait pu le faire prendre en charge par les Urgences dès cette seconde syncope, mais celui qui devait veiller sur lui avait mis les bouts au lieu d'aller voir tous les quarts d'heure comment il allait !

- Où en est mon Colonel ? interrogea Jarvyl, vraiment pas rassuré par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Il va très mal ! Il est aux Soins Intensifs, sous assistance respiratoire et solutions polyspectrales. Mais on ne pourra efficacement le soigner, et le sauver, qu'en identifiant le poison. Là, on ne fait qu'en ralentir les effets…

- Vingt-quatre heures, vous avez dit, Professeur ?

De la tête, Skyrone approuva.

- Les analyses du « détonateur » donneront les résultats d'ici une heure et ça nous donnera, à quelques minutes près, le moment où mon frère l'a assimilé.

- Oui, et seules les personnes proches composeront nos suspects ! Je me charge personnellement de superviser cette enquête éclair.

- Dès que vous savez qui, je dois avoir accès à son ordinateur où toutes les données des composants chimiques de ces deux poisons doivent se trouver !

Jarvyl se renfrogna légèrement.

- D'après votre récit, j'ai comme l'impression que vous n'étiez pas présent quand mon Colonel a eu ces deux syncopes.

- Trois avec celui chez la Juge, grinça Skyrone. Celui qui veut la mort de mon frère est très rapidement passé à la vitesse supérieure !

Skyrone soupira, passant les mains sur son visage où la fatigue accentuait ses rides.

- Si je n'avais été si accaparé par le Labo, j'aurais compris pour Aldéran… Quand maman ma rapporté son malaise chez la Juge, c'est devenu plus clair… Quand Aldie est arrivé chez moi, après qu'il ait pris un peu de repos, je lui ai fait une prise de sang et j'ai emmené les échantillons pour les analyser personnellement.

Il se leva.

- Je retourne d'ailleurs à mon Labo. Mon épouse ne devrait plus tarder à finir les analyses de détonateur- Je me tiens près à recevoir votre liste de suspects et je ferai aussitôt sortir leur éventuel casier judiciaire.

Comptant à présent l'un sur l'autre dans le peu de laps de temps dont ils disposaient, Skyrone et Jarvyl repartirent chacun à leurs tâches.

* * *

><p>Delly avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit sur ses analyses, ne se reposant deux ou trois heures, que quand son mari l'avait relayée.<p>

Et si tous deux tombaient de fatigue, ils n'avaient pas le droit de flancher.

Elle frappa soudain la table de métal de ses mains.

- C'est fichu, Sky, par ma faute on va perdre Aldéran !

- Comment cela ? sursauta-t-il brusquement.

- J'ai foiré mes analyses, voilà pourquoi ! siffla-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

- Tu n'as jamais rien raté…

- Et c'était bien le moment que je me plante !

- Mais explique-toi donc ! intima-t-il, sentant la panique monter en lui car il connaissait suffisamment sa femme que pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais parlé sans certitude. Tu as bien réduit la fourchette d'empoisonnement à quelques minutes ?

- Malheureusement ça ne nous aide pas et ça me prouve que je me suis trompée !

- Donne-moi la fourchette de temps, je m'occupe de faire suivre l'information au Lieutenant Ouzer.

Delly soupira, de la détresse dans son regard.

- Entre 21h10 et 21h30… Mais, Sky, Aldéran était seul avec votre mère !

Un interminable moment, Skyrone demeura silencieux, avant de prendre son téléphone et s'éloigner de quelques pas pour passer sa communication.

Et quand il revint auprès de son épouse, il était plus sombre encore, pianotant un autre numéro d'appel sur son téléphone.

- Lieutenant Ouzer, ici Skyrone Skendromme. Je n'ai qu'un nom et une adresse à vous donner, allez-y immédiatement !

Les yeux ronds, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Delly écouta le message transmis par son mari.

* * *

><p>Hoby devint livide quand il ouvrit la porte du penthouse à Skyrone qu'accompagnait un homme de taille moyenne trapu et baraqué ainsi que deux autres femmes.<p>

- Sky, est-ce que c'est Aldéran… ? bafouilla le jeune homme. Ca a été plus rapide que prévu ?

- Non, il est toujours en vie. On va sans doute pouvoir le sauver… Mais ça va te faire beaucoup de mal ! fit son aîné.

- Je ne comprends.

Jarvyl s'avança.

- Mlle Nasylle Pok, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

- Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? glapit Hoby en s'interposant entre le policier et son amie qui s'agrippait d'ailleurs à son bras. C'est quoi ce délire, Nasylle n'a fait aucun mal à Aldéran, comment aurait-elle seulement pu… Et pourquoi ?

- Donne-moi l'ordinateur de Nasylle, intima Skyrone. Elle n'a pu que consigner tout ce qu'elle a donné à Aldie. Et j'ai un contrepoison à produire avant ce soir !

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas, aucun de vous ! protesta encore Hoby, complètement affolé. Nasylle, elle est… Sky, dis-leur qu'elle fille géniale elle est !

- Je suis désolé, reprit Skyrone. Laisse le Lieutenant Ouzer faire son travail. Les explications te seront données ainsi qu'à Aldie. Mais pour cela, je dois d'abord lui sauver la vie !

- Je vous déteste, je vous hais tous ! aboya le jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux alors que les deux Inspectrices emmenaient une Nasylle menottée qui, elle, ne résistait plus.

* * *

><p>Aldéran esquissa une grimace.<p>

- J'ai comme l'impression que j'ai un peu fichu en l'air la dernière soirée de Hoby et de Nasylle. Notre petit frère doit plutôt m'en vouloir ?

- A un point que tu n'imagines pas, mais pour de toutes autres raisons !

- Je ne comprends pas… Et je me sens tellement faible, le cœur complètement à l'envers…

Skyrone sourit.

- C'est moi qui ai commencé par mettre le boxon à la soirée prévue en instant autant pour que tu me laisses te prélever du sang.

- Toi et ta manie de te croire docteur… Mais avec tout ça, débrouille-toi pour que je sorte de cette Clinique au plus vite, je dois être à l'AL-99 jeudi à la première heure !

- Aldie, ça c'était la semaine dernière.

- …

- Je ne plaisante pas !

- C'est quoi ce canular ? !

- La vérité, Aldéran, fit plus tristement son aîné. Une toute petite partie de la vérité. Tu quitteras effectivement la Clinique demain. Le Lieutenant Ouzer et moi te raconterons tout – nous le dirons à tous – et vendredi, si ça te chante toujours, tu pourras aller à ton cher AL-99 !

- Je changerai peut-être d'avis d'ici là, bâilla Aldéran.


	16. Chapter 16

**23.**

Ramené à _La__Roseraie_ par son aîné, Aldéran descendit de voiture alors que leur mère était venue les accueillir sur le pas de la porte.

Dans le salon se trouvaient Ayvanère, Hoby et Jarvyl. Si leur cadet sauta au cou d'Aldéran, il ignora superbement Skyrone et retourna bouder dans son fauteuil.

Aldéran se glissa près de sa femme et Mia-Kun vint aussitôt sur ses genoux, suivie par Mi-Kun. Il caressa doucement le chat roux.

- Tu reverras ton maître dans quelques semaines, murmura-t-il à l'adresse du félin qui ronronna de plus belle. Alors, Sky, tu vas enfin cracher le morceau ?

- Delly a isolé la période durant laquelle tu avais avalé ce détonateur dont je t'ai parlé. L'ennui c'est qu'à ce moment tu étais uniquement en présence de notre mère… sauf que Hoby et Nasylle t'ont rejoint. Et je ne pouvais soupçonner ni notre mère ni notre frère.

- Et il te fallait obligatoirement accuser Nasylle ! ? glapit alors Hoby.

- D'abord, il ne restait personne d'autre, ensuite le Lieutenant Ouzer ayant fait des recherches approfondies durant la nuit, je ne lui ai rien appris. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui détenait la vérité de l'autre partie de l'histoire !

- Je suis désolé, Hoby, mais votre amie n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle prétendait être, intervint le Lieutenant de l'Unité Léviathan. Et elle avait une très bonne raison de s'en prendre à Aldéran.

Là, ce fut au tour d'Aldéran, Karémyne et Ayvanère de sursauter.

- Mais elle ne me connaissait pas ! protesta Aldéran. Je sais que c'est une manie de la part de certaines de me faire avaler n'importe quoi à mon insu, Nasylle n'avait forcément pas les raisons pseudo romantiques de Tansguylle Humslor.

- Elle avait pire, reprit Jarvyl. Pok n'est qu'un nom inventé sur de faux documents d'identité. Cette Nasylle est la fille adoptive du premier mari de Bonamme Uhaerté !

- Bonamme Uhaerté a épousé cet homme qui avait déjà cette petite fille de cinq ans. Elle s'est dépêchée de la mettre en pension. Son époux est décédé l'année suivante, un accident de chasse sur lequel des doutes ont toujours planés mais sans aucune preuve, la laissant à la tête d'une fortune colossale. La fillette est restée en pension jusqu'à sa majorité. Curieusement, la gamine ne lui en jamais voulu, au contraire, selon mes renseignements, elle a toujours tout fait pour être agréable à Bonamme Uhaerté. Son dévouement allant de tirer des balles d'intimidation, elle est première de son club de tir, à empoisonner le témoin à charge de sa mère de cœur ! Hé oui, même si Bonamme Uhaerté a eu trois enfants avec ses deux autres maris, c'est Nasylle qui lui est la plus attachée !

Aldéran frémit à nouveau.

- Maman, ce que Me Jaroune nous a dit sur le parking de la Juge l'autre jour. On a cru qu'il parlait de nous, de moi. Mais, en réalité, il savait pour les projets d'Uhaerté et a tenté de nous faire passer le message à mots couverts !

- En effet, ses propos prennent là un tout autre sens !

- Elle ne m'aurait approché que pour parvenir jusqu'à Aldie ? glissa alors un Hoby décomposé.

- Je le crains, déclara encore Jarvyl. Elle seule pourra dire jusqu'à quel point elle était sincère, ou non… Et j'ai aussi vérifié, à la date des deux tirs sur mon Colonel, Nasylle a fait un voyage éclair à Ragel sous le prétexte de conférence.

- Dunar, sa mère, c'était aussi des mensonges ? souffla Hoby.

- Elle est bien née à Dunar et sa mère biologique l'a bien abandonnée, mais ce fut faute de pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins, jamais elle ne l'a mise dehors. Quant à ce tribunal qu'elle vous évoquait, c'est effectivement un autre mensonge, sans doute juste pour lui permettre de s'éloigner et de disparaître une fois mon Colonel assassiné, poursuivit Jarvyl.

- Mais, comment a-t-elle bien pu… ? murmura Skyrone.

- C'est moi qui aurais dû me douter de quelque chose, siffla Hoby, rageur. Elle qui prétendait s'y connaître tellement mal en alcools et qui s'est toujours proposée à préparer nos apéritifs depuis notre retour ici ! A chaque fois donc, Aldie, elle t'empoisonnait un peu plus. Et l'autre jour, tu t'es effondré dès avoir fini ton verre… Je suis tellement désolé !

- Tu n'y es pour rien, assura doucement Aldéran. Et c'est plutôt moi qui regrette que cela ait brisé ton histoire avec Nasylle. On l'aimait vraiment, tous !

- Et moi, j'ai cru sincèrement… sanglota son cadet.

Hoby quittant brusquement la pièce, Aldéran le suivit aussitôt afin de soutenir son cadet dans ses terribles désillusions.

- Mes pauvres enfants, soupira Karémyne.

* * *

><p>Hoby avait demandé à être hébergé chez Aldéran et Ayvanère et la nuit s'était finie au duplex.<p>

Au matin, Ayvanère s'était occupée d'Alguénor et d'Alyénor afin de laisser son mari et son beau-frère en tête-à-tête.

- Tu retournes au Campus ? fit Aldéran en remplissant à nouveau les tasses de café.

- J'ai le choix ? Mais c'est le moins… Et puis, je dois réussir mon année pour pouvoir entrer en stage.

- Ca te changera aussi les idées, glissa Aldéran. Je ne sais pas pourtant, mais perso, je ne connais rien de mieux que de s'abrutir de boulot pour ne pas avoir le temps de s'appesantir sur sa peine.

- Ca me semble une bonne option.

Le regard de Hoby devint à nouveau humide.

- Oh, Aldie, je ne me serais jamais pardonné si Nasylle était parvenue à te…

Son aîné posa ses doigts en travers de la bouche de Hoby.

- Je t'assure que ce n'est rien de bien inhabituel me concernant. C'est moi qui te répète que ça me fend le cœur que votre relation se termine ainsi.

- Il y avait si peu de vrai, si tant est qu'il y a eu quelque chose de sincère, soupira Hoby. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, je ne me souviendrai que des bons moments… Tu m'accompagnes à la piste d'aéroport ?

- Je dois aller au Bureau.

- Je m'en doutais. On se reverra donc à mes prochaines vacances, dans trois mois car tous les prochains week-ends seront consacrés à préparer mes examens. Ce sera juste avant ta prochaine virée spatiale.

Hoby reçut un bip d'alerte sur son téléphone.

- Mon taxi est là, j'y vais !

Depuis le haut de l'escalier, Ayvanère ressentit un immense soulagement à la vue des deux frères qui s'étreignaient tendrement – alors que le drame récent aurait pu les déchirer.

« Je suis sûre, Sky, que Hoby te pardonnera d'avoir mis aussi brutalement fin à son rêve, le moment venu », songea-t-elle encore.

* * *

><p>Aldéran avait apporté les cafés à ceux de son Unité ainsi qu'à Jarvyl, et une visiteuse surprise les viennoiseries.<p>

- Tu iras quand même témoigner ? questionna Sylvarande.

- Oui, la dernière tentative de Nasylle n'entre pas en ligne de compte. J'irai donc rapporter le peu et l'inintéressant que j'ai à dire… En réalité, ce n'est pas mon témoignage qui avait un semblant d'importance. Bonamme Uhaerté voulait seulement briser le cœur de ma mère ! Elle savait que si Nasylle réussissait, ça lui porterait un coup qui la rendrait peut-être incapable de s'accrocher à ce procès, lui ôtant aussi toute envie future de se battre. C'était loin d'être un mauvais calcul. Cela a bien failli réussir, mais une fois encore, nous nous en sommes tous sortis in extremis !

- J'en suis heureuse.

- Et moi, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que pour toi aussi, tout a repris son cours normal.

- Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, ne put s'empêcher de glisser la Reine des Sylvidres. Toi et moi ne sommes guère faits pour la tranquillité.

Enfin totalement complices, Aldéran et Sylvarande se sourirent largement, entrechoquant leurs gobelets de café.


	17. Chapter 17

**24.**

Ayant garé son tout-terrain grenat sur l'un de ses emplacements au parking de l'AL-99, Aldéran en descendit tranquillement, Lense sautant silencieusement au sol, la queue frétillante, la truffe humide et les yeux pétillants.

Verrouillant le véhicule, il aperçut une des Inspectrices du Service d'Enquête qui venait, très lentement, depuis l'autre bout du sous-sol.

- Vous en avez encore pour combien de semaines à être affectée aux tâches administratives, Inspectrices Hudde ?

- Sept semaines avant le début de mon congé maternité, Colonel.

- Bien. En ce cas, dès demain, utilisez ma place pour vous garer, vous serez à quelques mètres des ascenseurs. Moi, je prendrai la vôtre.

- Merci, mais…

- … Vous vous traînez avec difficultés, prenez mon emplacement.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous…

- Dans deux semaines, je pars en vacances, ne refusez pas mon offre. De toute façon, je ne vous demande pas votre avis, juste d'accepter !

- Je suis très touchée. C'est ma quatrième grossesse et jamais avant vous on ne m'avait… Merci, Colonel.

- Ce n'est que normal, assura Aldéran.

* * *

><p>Jelka avait apporté les cafés, Darys les viennoiseries et tous s'étaient régalés, prenant pour la plupart un second petit déjeuner.<p>

Aldéran était d'excellente humeur, les derniers mois passés à vitesse éclair depuis son retour de Terra IV, et il était désormais totalement comme un poisson dans l'eau dans ses fonctions à l'AL-99, sans compter qu'entre trente ans de prison pour Bonamme Uhaerté et ses malversations et vingt années incompressibles pour Nasylle « Pok » et ses tentatives d'intimidation et de meurtre, il n'avait – officiellement – plus d'ennemis mortels dans la nature !

Le jeune homme vida son gobelet de café, très sucré, additionné de caramel et de crème.

- Je vais à mon bureau. Je déteste le lundi matin !

Mais ce fut en riant doucement qu'il gagna l'ascenseur transparent le conduisant à l'étage où se trouvait son bureau, ses secrétaires.

* * *

><p>En vidéoconférence avec sa mère, Aldéran avait en même temps disposé d'une projection 3D sur l'écran principal au mur face à sa table de travail.<p>

- Tu as bazardé plein de hangars pour renforcer les panneaux de sécurité, tu as chargé mon Armurerie au maximum et viré des réservoirs – dont je n'ai jamais su à quoi ils servaient – pour installer ces catapultes ?

- J'ai amélioré les protections pour bloquer les intrusions ou dégâts extérieurs, je t'ai armé autant que possible vu les dangers de la mer d'étoiles et je t'ai pourvu d'une petite escadrille de spacewolfs de combat automatisés en cas d'attaque rapprochée contre toi !

- Maman, je pars en vacances spatiales, je ne vais pas me confronter à une armée !

Karémyne eut un petit rire.

- Aldie, tu me ramènes, presque, toujours un _Lightshadow_ à l'état d'épave quasi ! Je sais dès lors que tes virées ont un sacré goût de baston !

- Je suis le fils de mon père !

- Comme si je l'ignorais. Tu es son portrait craché, et pas uniquement du point de vue physique… Tout de lui est passé en toi, Aldie – ce qui explique dès lors ton quotidien si mouvementé, tes épreuves, et encore tout récemment et là ce fut de mon unique faute.

Aldéran fronça les sourcils.

- Comment cela ? Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore à Uhaerté et à sa progéniture adoptive ?

Aldéran se leva brusquement, marchant de long en large.

- C'est inévitable ! Il y avait tant de parallèles : l'enfant non du même sang, l'amour absolu et l'abnégation naturelle, les liens plus forts encore que ceux d'une même famille.

- Mais le besoin d'affection de Nasylle trouvait son fondement dans un amour malsain… Tandis que toi, maman, tu m'as ouvert les bras et un cœur immense. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir permis de suivre une autre voie que Nasylle, de n'avoir pas cédé aux élans maléfiques qui étaient en moi de par ma naissance. Pour en revenir à ces procès, alors que j'ignorais ces données tellement personnelles – entre Uhaerté et notre famille – ce parallèle fut tellement flagrant… Je ne sais comment l'interpréter… Ca aurait pu être nous… Mais il n'y a pas à revenir sur les sentences et notre libération de ces menaces.

Le jeune homme vida sa tasse de café.

- A la demande de Hoby, Sky est allé à son Campus. Tout comme mon aîné, j'espère qu'il s'agit de la paix entre eux… Et moi, je dois préparer mon prochain voyage !

Il se reprit.

- A ta mine, je le subodore : de nouvelles améliorations de vitesse ?

- J'ai fait doter le _Light_ de réacteurs pouvant atteindre le Vol Supra-Dimensionel.

- Allons bon, c'est quoi encore ça ! ?

* * *

><p>En milieu d'après-midi, un visage bien connu s'était présenté en visiteur au Colonel de l'AL-99.<p>

- Melgon !

Ravi de revoir celui qui l'avait formé à ces responsabilités et qui faisait partie de son cercle rapproché d'amis,

Aldéran se leva d'un bond et alla l'étreindre.

- Ca faisait longtemps !

- Mais oui, un mois, même pas, rit franchement Melgon.

- A moi, ça a paru long, insista Aldéran en le faisant passer dans le salon et versant deux tasses de café. Le séjour dans les îles semble t'avoir fait le plus grand bien.

- A Laured et à notre fille aussi, sourit l'ancien Colonel de l'AZ-37. Trois semaines en bord de plage, ce fut bien agréable.

- En effet, ça retaperait n'importe qui, fit encore le jeune homme.

- Je me suis laissé dire que ton Dr Ban était à nouveau en pleine forme ?

- Et il rouvre _La __Bannière __de __la __Liberté_ ce week-end ! J'y fais un saut avant mon départ en vacances.

- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre. Même si je le vois peu, le contact est toujours passé avec Ban.

- Tu seras le bienvenu à la réouverture.

- Il ne m'attend sans doute pas…

- _La __Bannière_ accueille tout le monde !

- Je viendrai alors. Et toi, Aldie, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !

- Je le constate. Tu as aussi une mine resplendissante.

- Je pense pouvoir dire que j'ai trouvé ma place. J'aime ce que je fais, l'AL-99 est une remarquable machine qui tourne presque sans souci, et je dispose d'excellents éléments, dans tous les domaines.

- Et moi, j'ai toujours su que tu étais fait pour diriger un Bureau et non pas être le « simple » membre d'une Unité. Je suis heureux de te voir aussi épanoui.

- Merci. Une autre visite de l'AL-99, de notre crèche ?

- Non, je devine ton temps précieux. On pourra sans doute parler un peu plus longuement à _La__Bannière_. Je vais te laisser.

- A samedi, en ce cas.

Melgon quittant le bureau, Aldéran se remit à ses dossiers.

* * *

><p>La pendaison de crémaillère avait eu lieu la semaine précédente et durant les jours écoulé la petite famille avait achevé son installation.<p>

Aldéran se rangea dans l'allée principale alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

- Je rependais les rideaux, je t'ai vu arriver depuis le bout de la rue, fit Eryna en embrassant longuement son frère.

- Tu me parais en grande forme, Ery !

- Je suis tellement heureuse, Aldie. Mon mariage, notre bébé et maintenant notre maison !

- Ca me fait plaisir à entendre, assura-t-il en s'installant dans la serre où se trouvait aussi le berceau de sa nièce.

Le bébé dormait à poings fermés, paisible, âgé de quelques mois.

- Tu as fait une petite merveille.

- Yufis et moi sommes fous d'elle. Alméryas est adorable, fait ses nuits et mange comme quatre !

- Ca se voit pour ce dernier point, rit-il très doucement pour ne pas perturber le sommeil du bébé.

Eryna avait retenu son aîné à dîner et la soirée s'était agréablement passée.

- Tu prépares une nouvelle expo, Ery ?

- C'est en projet, mais en suspend néanmoins car j'ai très envie de profiter de ma fille. Alméryas est source d'inspiration mais ça ne suffit plus à me lancer dans toute la lourde infrastructure de ce genre d'événement. Yufis s'occupe de tous les contacts, la logistique, les médias, mais il y a encore tout le reste…

- Dans un premier temps, récupère bien de ta césarienne, ma toute belle. Et je suis certain que l'expo de ton retour sera superbe.

- Je ferai tout en ce sens.

- Et moi j'offrirai à Eryna la plus belle mise en lumière pour cela, assura Yufis. Pour l'instant, elle ne doit penser qu'à nous, notre fille et à peindre comme elle le fait si bien.

- En effet… Et après toutes ces années, je ne vois toujours aucun sens à ces tableaux, lança Aldéran avant d'éclater de rire.


	18. Chapter 18

**25.**

Bien que la photo encadrée de noir rappelle à tous celui qui avait perdu la vie dans l'explosion, la bonne humeur et le plaisir d'enfin se retrouver l'emportaient largement.

Précédée par le bouche à oreille, la réouverture de _La __Bannière __de __la __Liberté_avait été un événement célébré dans tout le quartier.

Ban avait mis les petits plats dans les grands, aidé d'Aldéran, des anciens Marins de l'_Arcadia_et même de quelques habitués pour offrir deux salles flambant neuves, une décoration volontairement maritime et pirate, ainsi qu'une bon assortiment de boissons et de mets pour le buffet chaud et froid.

Ayant réussi à se hisser sur une poutre du plafond, Mi-Kun observa un moment l'assemblée sous lui puis se roula en boule et s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Bien plus tard dans la soirée, alors que le bar s'était partiellement vidé, n'y demeurant que les irréductibles,<br>Aldéran et Ban s'étaient retrouvés dans une troisième salle, presque privative.

- Ce fut une belle réouverture, fit le jeune homme.

- Et tu as intérêt à me ramener quelques centaines de bouteilles de red bourbon à ton retour de vacances sinon ils vont tous repartir aussi sec vers la concurrence.

- Non, ils aiment trop ton bar ! Et le drapeau que papa t'a envoyé pour le faire à nouveau claquer à l'entrée était un beau cadeau en ce jour, je trouve.

- Nous, les anciens, avons tous apprécié cette attention de sa part.

- Je le lui dirai.

Ban remplit à nouveau le verre de son hôte de marque.

- Je te dois ce bonheur, merci, Aldie. Tu n'as pas volé ta propre chambre au grenier !

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- C'est plus qu'une chambre, tu as fait aménager un véritable petit studio sous les combles !

- C'était bien le moins, fit à nouveau le vieux médecin. Nous te sommes tous reconnaissants d'avoir permis à _La __Bannière_de renaître.

- Mon plaisir.

- Talvérya et bien sûr Sylvarande seront les bienvenues, mais pas trop souvent, j'espère que tu le comprends ?

- Elles le savent déjà et n'imposeront pas leur présence plus que de nécessaire. Elles éviteront même soigneusement de venir ici si elles n'ont rien à y faire.

- Tu peux leur proposer que je réserve une soirée pour elles ? proposa alors Ban. Je leur accorderais ma soirée de fermeture. Il n'y aura pas l'ambiance, soit, mais elles pourraient boire un verre d'eau tranquillement, sans importuner qui que ce soit.

- Je leur transmettrai également ce message, elles apprécieront, merci pour elle.

Il y eut alors un moment de silence, les deux amis pensant effectivement à la même personne.

- Non, Aldie, je ne veux pas de lui ici ! siffla Ban.

- Il l'a bien deviné puisqu'il ne s'est pas présenté à ta porte… Pourtant, il n'a pu que revenir à Ragel depuis des mois lui aussi, papa l'ayant déposé – jeté, plutôt – à la première station spatiale croisée ! Tu vas lui en vouloir longtemps encore ?

- Je le crains… Et toi, tu serais prêt à le revoir devant toi ?

Aldéran fit la grimace.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

Il s'étira.

- Je vais aller inaugurer mon logement ici !

- Je ferme et je monte me coucher également.

* * *

><p>La dernière lumière s'éteignant, Maji qui avait été dans la ruelle toute la soirée à suivre les allées et venues, abandonna son poste d'observation et s'éloigna.<p>

Le _Lightshadow_avait été révisé dans son hangar de la montagne.

Maji avait rejoint l'endroit, empruntant trois cars et finissant par une heure de marche.

Avant de composer son code d'accès, il avait branché une sorte de plat ruban de métal au boîtier de sécurité, et constaté ensuite que les portes s'ouvraient.

« On dirait qu'on me sous-estime toujours, qu'on n'imagine pas un instant que je puisse revenir aussi près… En revanche, moi j'ai tout prévu ! ».

Fixant un appareil rond à sa ceinture, il se dirigea vers la passerelle abaissée de l'immense vaisseau argent et cerise.

Autant son premier appareil avait effacé l'introduction de son code, autant le dernier réfléchissait tous scans et lumière, le rendant invisible.

Et ce fut plutôt tranquillement qu'il s'installa dans une cache où il avait ses aises et son confort, aménagée au gré de ses propres révisions à bord, sans que le clone mémoriel du Grand Ordinateur ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit !

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le décollage.

**26.**

Repassé en coup de vent à l'AL-99, Aldéran avait fait ses dernières mises au point avec Jarvyl qui prenait son relais à la tête du Bureau.

- A dans sept semaines donc !

- Amusez-vous bien, Aldéran. Bien que je n'aie aucune idée de ce que vous allez bien pouvoir faire dans l'espace ! ?

- Tout peut arriver, c'est bien cela qui est passionnant ! Ce qui est en tout cas prévu c'est que je retrouve mon père et un ami commun. Ensuite, on volera tranquillement. Et comme d'ordinaire, les tracasseries nous trouveront bien tôt ou tard !

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites, murmura encore Jarvyl avec un regard pour la fresque en relief du _Lightshadow_fixée à un des murs.

- Qui sait, vous le verrez peut-être en vrai ! lança Aldéran en prenant Alguénor dans ses bras.

- Cet enfant va s'ennuyer à ce bord, soupira Jarvyl.

- Non, je ne pense pas !

Et de fait, des étoiles s'allumèrent dans les prunelles bleu marine du père et du fils.

* * *

><p>A la vue du <em>Lighshadow<em>, Alguénor eut un petit cri, les yeux écarquillés, à la fois écrasé par la masse colossale du vaisseau et la fascination qu'il ressentait pour cette bête racée qu'il était.

- Il est beau !  
>Pivotant sur lui-même, ne sachant pas vraiment où donner du regard, il vacilla et serait tombé si son père n'avait pas soutenu son dos en y posant le plat de sa main.<p>

- Il est grand !

- Tu verras, à l'intérieur, tu t'y sentiras très bien, assura Aldéran. Dans mes bras, Algie !

Lense le suivant, le jeune homme se dirigea vers un ascenseur qui l'amena directement à hauteur du pont où se trouvaient ses appartements.

Alguénor avait amené plusieurs de ses jouets sur la passerelle, totalement indifférent à ce que faisait son père, Lense couchée tranquillement à quelques mètres.

- Tout est prêt, Toshiro ? Rien à signaler ? interrogea Aldéran.

- Je détecte un peu de brouillage, mais ça provient sans doute d'un des multiples appareils installés par les Ingénieurs de _Skendromme__Industry_. J'ai bien aussi quelques blancs, mais à force de me déconnecter pour que tous mes pare-feu n'interfèrent pas avec ces instruments, cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Rien qui doive te préoccuper, capitaine Aldéran.

- En ce cas, ne traînons plus.

Aldéran tira très légèrement la barre vers lui.

- _Lightshadow_, en avant !

* * *

><p>En approchant de la station spatiale <em>Metal <em>_Bloody __Saloon_, Aldéran aperçut les deux seuls vaisseaux qui y étaient arrimés : l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_, et son cœur s'emballa.

« J'arrive ! ».

- On ne t'attendait pas si tôt… Tu ne devais arriver que demain, Warius !

- Oui, je suis content de te revoir moi aussi, Aldie ! Ce que Lense a grandi.

- Ce qui est logique pour un animal. C'est vrai néanmoins que tes enfants ne reconnaîtraient pas dans ces soixante kilos de muscle le chiot qu'ils m'ont offert.

Aldéran s'écartant légèrement, Warius aperçut alors seulement Alguénor qui se cramponnait aux jambes de son père, ne sachant si c'était l'humain inconnu ou le géant Octodian derrière son comptoir qui l'impressionnait le plus, le paralysant, l'empêchant de courir comme à son habitude vers son pirate de grand-père.

Albator s'approcha alors pour soulever le garçonnet qui passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Warius sourit au jeune homme roux.

- Ton fils est encore plus beau que sur les photos. Je ne savais pas qu'il serait du voyage !

- J'ai hésité jusqu'au dernier moment. Je ne savais pas si… Mais comme je me suis dit qu'il devrait aller dans l'espace, à un moment ou à un autre, un séjour plus prolongé s'imposait.

- Algie est superbe, complimenta son grand-père en le posant sur un des tabourets du comptoir. Il semble en effet avoir profité de ce voyage.

- Santé à vous tous ! lança Bob dont les bras venaient de déposer des verres sur le comptoir.

Aldéran reprit son fils pour le caler sur ses genoux. Il trinqua avec son père et son ami avant de fixer un couvercle sur le gobelet de son fils et de glisser l'embout entre les lèvres charnues.

- C'est la marque de limonade que ton fils aime, glissa doucement Bob.

- Merci pour ton attention, Bob.

Couvant tendrement Alguénor des yeux, Aldéran veilla à ce qu'il boive lentement sa boisson.

- Papa… murmura le garçonnet réjouit, un amour infini dans ses prunelles bleu marine.

Et tout accaparé par son fils, Aldéran ne vit rien de l'identique lueur qui brillait dans les regards de son père, de Warius et de Bob.

* * *

><p><em>Albator se pencha alors pour soulever le garçonnet qui passa ses bras autour de son cou.<br>__  
>Warius sourit au jeune homme à la crinière couleur de caramel.<br>__  
>- Ton fils est encore plus beau que sur les photos. Je ne savais pas qu'il serait du voyage !<br>__  
>- Je n'ai guère eu le choix, soupira le pirate. Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il se retrouve dans l'espace, c'était à l'opposé de tout ce que je m'étais juré à sa naissance. Mais c'est ainsi puisque sa mère et moi sommes séparés.<br>__  
>- Aldie est superbe, complimenta encore Warius alors que son père le posait sur un des tabourets du comptoir. Il semble en effet avoir profité de ce voyage.<br>__  
>- Santé à vous tous ! lança Bob dont les bras venaient de déposer des verres sur le comptoir.<br>__  
>Le capitaine de l'Arcadia reprit le garçonnet pour le caler sur ses genoux. Il trinqua avec l'Octodian et son ami avant de fixer un couvercle sur le gobelet d'Aldéran et de glisser l'embout entre les lèvres charnues du petit de trois ans.<br>__  
>- C'est la marque de limonade que ton fils aime, glissa doucement Bob.<br>__  
>- Merci pour ton attention, Bob.<br>__  
>Couvant tendrement Aldéran du regard, Albator veilla à ce qu'il boive lentement sa boisson.<br>__  
>- Papa… murmura le garçonnet réjouit, un amour infini dans ses prunelles bleu marine.<em>

FIN


End file.
